First Lady of Evolution
by Phoenix-RKO
Summary: 23rd chapter up, Alicia Kelly is the latest member of Evolution and she could't be happier.But when he exboyfriend comes to town will she go back home with him. When Randy finds out the truth, will he be there to protect her, or will he be to late.
1. First Lady Of Evolution

First lady of Evolution 

Alicia Kelly made her way down the hall to Eric Bischoff's office. She adjusted her black WWE baseball cap, which was on backwards, smoothed down her black T-shirt, put her thumbs in the belt holders on her ripped and tatty blue jeans and hoisted her bag further on to her shoulder. She was nervous; Bischoff had never called her into his office before. She kept on wondering what she had done wrong; she had only been working for the WWE for 2 months she did not really want to be fired. She came up out side his office door she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in" came the gruff but firm answer from the other side of the door. She entered the room; Eric Bischoff was sitting at his desk,

"Miss Kelly so good of you to join me, Take a seat" she sat on a brown-leathered sofa putting her bags by her feet.

"Now Ali. I can call you Ali right" Alicia nodded "good now I've asked the guy and they think it's a good idea all I need is your signature on the dotted line and we can get things started" Ali looked puzzled

"Hang on. What are you talking about Mr Bischoff?"

"Didn't you get my memo?" Ali shook her head "oh, well it's like this. I've had a talk with the guys and they say its okay. Ali you are going to be working with Evolution"

Ali's jaw dropped "Evolution?" Bischoff nodded

"Now I'm guessing you saw Armageddon last night" Ali nodded, still in shock.

Bischoff continued to talk but Ali was not listening. She was going to work with Batista, Ric Flair The World Tag Team Champions, Triple H the World Heavy Weight Champion and Randy Orton the Intercontinental Champion. She could not believe it her first proper story line with four of the greatest superstars on Raw today.

"… So" Bischoff finished "Do you want to meet them?"

"Yeah sure" Ali said excitedly

"Go through this door take a left and their locker room is down the hall third door on your left. You better hurry up there expecting you"

She shook his had once again "Thank you Mr. Bischoff"

She picked up her bag, she was even more nervous now she was going to meet Evolution. She could not wait. She got to their locker room door and knocked, she could feel her self shaking. The door opened and standing there with his Intercontinental title over his shoulder was Randy Orton "Hay you must be Alicia"

She nodded "come in" he asked her. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked her in to see three men huddled in the centre of the room. "Hay Guys!" he called out "This is Alicia" the three men turned around, the men were the World Tag Team Champs Ric Flair and Batista and the World Heavy Weight Champ Triple H.

"Hi there I'm Paul Levesque a.k.a Triple H the World Heavy Weight Champ but you can call me Paul" he said shaking her hand and smiling, "That's Dave Batista and Ric Flair" he said pointing behind him "and that is the Legend Killer Randy Orton" he said pointing over her shoulder. "And your Alicia right?"

"Alicia Kelly. Ali for short"

There was a knock at the door

"Go see who it is Randy" Paul ordered

Randy answered the door "its Coach" he called back, and in walked Jonathan Coachman

"Hi guys how's it going. I see Phoenix has settled in," he said looking at Ali,

"My name is Alicia!" Ali said impatiently

"What ever" he turned to Paul "Eric wants to see you, Ric and Dave your match is up next," he told them

Randy sat on the sofa and watched the 3 of them walk out; Ali put her bags down.

"So you're the new member of Evolution" he asked her as a small smile grew on his face.

"That's me"

"So tell me a bit about your self?" he asked as she sat next to him.

"what's there to tell. Ok umm…. Born and raised in Sheffield England and about 3 years ago I moved to North Carolina and lived there ever since umm… I'm 23 and live with my best mate, I have a dog and I wrestle and that's about it." She finished

"You missed out the best part," continued Randy

"What do you mean?" she said sounding confused

"You get to work along side Randy Orton," he added putting his arm around her shoulder. She laughed. They sat there and talked for what seemed ages, before she always though that Randy was self centred and argent, but actually talking to him face to face he was a decent guy, really friendly and polite, she never really liked him before but tonight she saw a different side to him. Then the door opened and the rest of Evolution entered the room. Ali sat up straight and Randy took his arm from around her shoulder. Paul looked from Randy to Ali "what going on here?" he asked

"Nothing" they both replied

"We were just talking Paul" Randy told him "honest"

"Yeah it really looked like that from where I was standing. Anyway Ali we got you a little something" he said holding out a paper bag. Ali took it and opened it; she pulled out an Evolution T-shirt. She tried it against her and looked in the mirror. The rest of Evolution gathered around her, Paul put his hand on her shoulder

"Ali welcome to Evolution."


	2. Randy's Surprise

Alicia was standing in front of a mirror in the women's locker room trying on her new Evolution T-shirt which was a little on the big side but she didn't mind she was still over the moon about joining Evolution the Divas in the locker room were jealous of her.

"You are so lucky" Trish told her "I mean you get to work with some of the hottest guys in the Raw locker room"

"I know she's been here, what 2 months and she's all ready been dumped in to her first story line." Added Molly

"Oh leave her alone guys," added Amy

However, Alicia was not paying much attention she was still looking at her self in the mirror. She was the first lady of Evolution she could not get over that fact. She looked at the other three Divas

"Nervous?" asked Amy

"A little" she replied

"Don't be, you'll get used to it girl" Trish said

Alicia smiled, she took off her Evolution shirt and replaced it with a black tank top, she pulled on her elbow pads and knee pads and laced up her boots. She was heading in to a match against Jazz.

There was a knock at the door, Molly got out of her seat and answered it.

"Is Ali ready" came the familiar males voice, Alicia got to her feet to see who it was at the door. Molly moved out of the way to revel, The Intercontinental champion Randy Orton.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him stepping out of the locker room and closing the door behind her.

"Its about your match tonight. Ok basically what's happening is Phoenix Vs Jazz as normal, but at the end of the match Theodore Long and Mark Henry are going to attack you and that's when Me, Batista and Ric come to the ring and rescue you" he finished,

"Ok cool" she added

"Can I walk you to the ring entrance?" he asked

She smiled and nodded, they made their way to the ring talking and joking between them self's "so you looking forward to becoming woman's champion?"

Alicia stopped dead in her track

"What? … Wait … what did you say?" she stuttered

"Didn't Bischoff tell you?"

Alicia shook her head "he didn't tell me any thing, apart from me joining Evolution"

"Oh, well then. Surprise, you're going to become woman's champion next week" Alicia was stunned, Woman's champion and a member of Evolution in the space of 2 weeks, she was in a state of shock. Alicia and Randy finally made their way to the ring entrance Alicia's music played "knock them dead kid" called Randy to Alicia who smiled. She walked through the black curtains the arena erupted with cheers; Jazz was all ready standing in the middle of the ring with Theodore Long. The match was going along as planed. Then Alicia hit the Phoenix DDT and got the pin fall for the count of 3. As she was celebrating her victory, she backed into somebody she turned around. Mark Henry was standing behind her; she spun around again to see Theodore and Jazz advancing on her to. Then Theodore and Jazz slid out the ring fast as Randy Orton charged at them; she spun around just in time to see Batista clothesline Mark Henry over the top rope leaving her Batista Randy and Ric the only people standing in the ring. The three men slid out the ring and made there way up the ramp back to the locker room area. Alicia followed.

Waiting back stage for her was none other than Randy; he walked her back to the Divas locker room, they got out side the door and Trish and Stacy where talking to each other, but as Randy and Alicia approached they stopped and stared

"See you around" asked Randy

"Yeah see ya," she answered as she entered the Divas locker room followed by Trish and Stacy

"Oh my god. He so likes you" Stacy told Alicia

"What?" asked Alicia, while taking off her shoe

"Its true, we saw it with our own eyes" added Trish "he was giving you all the signs, Randy Orton really likes you"

"No he doesn't"

"All right fine be that way you have just missed out on some Legend Killer action" said Trish "no but seriously, you to would make a good couple…"

"Yeah just like you and Jericho" Stacy butted in

"Ha ha ha. Yeah but what about you, Test and Steiner" Trish replied

"Oh that was low Trish even for you" Stacy answered

"Guys Randy does not have a crush on me"

"Ok don't believe us. But we know what we saw" said Trish

Alicia did not know what to believe where they telling the truth, did Randy really like her, or was he just being friendly. However, the one thing she did now, next she would become the woman's champion.


	3. BackLash

Alicia hit Molly Holly with a spinning DDT from the middle rope as she did she landed on her for the cover 1… 2… 3. The bell sounded and the ref raised Alicia's hand "HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW WOMAN'S CHAMPION. PHOENIX!" called Lillian Garcia, the referee gave the title to Alicia and she held it up high over her head. Her first title victory, what a feeling, but then her own entrance music change to Evolutions and all 4 men made there way down to the ring. The crowd seemed a little confused, just like last week when Randy, Ric and Batista came down to the ring and helped her out, but now this week it was Triple H as well. Alicia smiled as they got in to the ring; all for of them congratulated her, Ric ruffled her hair, Dave hit her quite hard on the back, Paul shook her hand and Randy picked her up and spun her around and put his arm around her. Now the crowd was completely silent, Paul grabbed a mike

"I suppose you're all wondering why we're here…" the whole arena booed at him. "Well if guys shut up then I'll tell you," even more boo's "for the past few weeks the guys and I have been watching a certain Diva, and we got to say that she is pretty good at the her stuff in the ring, nice style, very charismatic and a very, very nice body" continued Paul,

"Congratulations Ali" Randy whispered in to her ear

"Thanks" answered Alicia

"Now you have some gold you fit in much better with Evolution" Randy laughed and Alicia smiled

"… Therefore, we would like to introduce you to the latest member of Evolution. Phoenix" Paul raised her hand the crowed erupted with boos and hisses as the five of them left the ring. They made there way back stage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The months passed and the 4 guys and Alicia grew closer and closer they all looked out for each other the guys would look out for Alicia and she would watch their backs. But out of all of them Alicia and Randy seemed to bet the closest, they were like best friends they'd laugh, joke, they'd always be together they were almost inseparable.

The date is Sunday April 18th in Edmonton Alberta Canada, the night of Backlash. Were Ric Flair will face off against Shelton Benjamin, and were Triple H will face Chris Benoit for the World Heavy Weight Championship and Randy Orton will face off against his hated rival Mick Foley in a hardcore rules match.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia walked in to the empty Evolution locker room; she sat on the black leather sofa. The door opened and in walked Ric and Paul

"Hay baby girl" Ric greeted her

"Hi guys"

"Hay Ali. Where's Orton?" asked Paul

Alicia shrugged "Don't know, I haven't seen him since we left the hotel"

Paul and Ric went to the other end of the locker room and were discussing Ric's match where he had lost to Shelton Benjamin. Alicia had not left her seat she stared blankly at the wall

"What's up Ali?" Paul called from across the room "missing your little boy friend" he said smirking

"Ha, ha, ha. For the last time guys there is nothing going on between me and Randy, were just friends" Paul and Ric looked at her still smirking "you know what I don't care what you guys say me and Randy both know it's the truth" Paul and Ric were still staring at her. Alicia rolled her eyes and headed to the door, but at the same time, Dave Batista opened the door,

"Oops sorry Ali" he said walking in to her

"It's ok Dave, I'll be back in a bit"

"Look if your going to go find Randy don't bother he's not any where in the building"

"What do you mean man?" Paul asked

"I've checked every where, the parking lot, the canteen, Bischoff's office, I can't find him"

"Well I'm going to look for him," said Alicia

"Arr young love" said Dave, Alicia snorted angrily, and set off looking for Orton.

She walked down the hall and pushed the door open to the Diva's locker room where Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Stacy Keibler and Molly Holly were talking amongst them self's

"Hay ladies, have any of you seen Randy?"

"You guy can't spend 2 minuets apart can you," said Trish laughing

"She misses her little Randy" Stacy added

"Not you girls too. Look I told you there's nothing going on between me and Randy"

"Sure" Molly said

"You know what, just forget it" Alicia said as she was about to walk out

"No Ali wait" Amy said grabbing her wrist "you know were only kidding, don't get so moody were only having a little fun"

"Yeah at my expense, so none of you have seen him"

They all shook their heads apart from Trish "He's by the tunnel"

"You sure" asked Ali sounding surprised, Trish nodded "Thanks babes, I'll see you girls later."

She left the locker room and headed for the tunnel, and sure enough, there he was sitting on a pile of crates in his wrestling attire, staring at his Intercontinental Championship.

"Hay babes I haven't seen you all night, you ready for your match?" Randy looked up and nodded

"Nervous,"

"Nervous! He's not nervous look at him he's the Legend Killer he always ready for a fight" said Ric as he and Dave came up beside Alicia "Ready champ" asked Dave, Randy nods "go get him Randy man" he added hitting him on the back

"We'll see you after the match ok we'll be watching, good luck like you need it your the Legend Killer and bring that title back to Evolution," added Ric

"Thanks guys" he answered.

"Are you sure your ok Randy?"

"Yeah. I'm fine hay I'm Randy Orton I'm a Legend Killer I can do this"

"2 minuets Randy" said on of the stage directors

Alicia looked at Randy who looked quite nervous "help me put my belt on" he asked her as he stood up

"Sure" she did

"Come on man lets go" said Dave

And Randy picked up a trashcan full of weapons and made his way to the ring entrance, Alicia, Ric and Dave followed him "Randy" Randy turned to look at Alicia "Good luck" and she kissed him on the cheek just as Evolution's music hit the arena, "Go get him Randy" called Dave

"You the champ" said Ric

He smiled at them and walked threw the black curtains with trashcan in hand.


	4. Trip To The Hospital

ok heres the 4th chapterits not grate but hopefully 5thchapter will be betterso please read and review

Randywas battered and bruisedand covered in blood; He got hit over the head with Barbie, Mick Foleys barbwire baseball bat, thrown back first on to a bed of thumb tacs which pierced his skin, and thrown head first of the stage into a table and electrical cables,

"Oh come on ref get Foley off him!" shouted Dave as he Ric, Paul and Alicia watched the match in Evolutions locker room

"Come on Randy" Alicia said in a whisper so nobody else could hear her,

Randy could not even stand up by him self but he sum how managed to hit the RKO, not once but twice

"Oh my god RKO! RKO out of know where and on that baseball bat, it's got to be over!" JR called as Mick Foleys face bounced of the barbwire bat. The ref counted 1… 2… 3, the 3 men got to there feet and started clapping

"What did I tell you guys, he is truly a Legend Killer" said Paul with a huge smile on his face. Alicia got to her feet still in shock and left the locker room followed by Ric and Dave.

The ref counted 3 and Randy rolled off Mick and lay on his back, the pain was excruciating there was still thumb tacs lodged in his back, he could hardly move and yet he some how he managed to hit the RKO twice on Mick Foley. The ref laid the title on his chest; he wrapped his arms around his title and closed his eyes.

"You did it Randy" came a females voice; Randy opened his eyes to see Alicia standing over him with a big smile on his face "I'm so proud of you"

Then Ric and Dave ran over to him

"You still got it Randy man," Ric told him as he helped him out the ring

"Come on let's get you to the back, Ali hold this" Dave told her as he handed her Randy's Intercontinental title. And the 3 of them helped Randy up the ramp and to the back to find medical help.

Back stage and Randy had his arms around the back of Dave and Ric's neck and was trying to walk but he could not even stand up right

"Get out the way" Dave yelled at a stagehand when Paul walked up to them

"That was something Orton you know you went out there as a Legend Killer you came back as a Legend. I'm proud of you man," Paul told him and Randy smiled "See you guys in a minuet ok" he added as he walked passed them

"I'll tell you, tonight when Paul wins back his World Heavyweight title we are going to party like only Evolution can, wooooo" Ric told them, Alicia smiled as she threw Randy' title over her right shoulder, and rubbed it with her sleeve.

They went in to the medical room and Ric and Dave lay Randy on one of the benches, and Alicia sat on the edge of the bench, one of the trainers came over to him

"Ok he needs to wait in here until we can find an ambulance" he told Alicia, Ric and Dave "and we will need to know his blood type"

"Blood type. Why?" Alicia asked

"Just a precaution just in case he has lost a lot of blood"

"I don't know it do you guys?" Dave asked Alicia and Ric they both shook their heads

"AB positive" Randy told them in a faint voice almost a whisper, as he tried to sit up

"Randy just lie down" Ali told him

"Can't… thumb tac"

Ali got off the bench and walked up to where Randy was sitting up and looked at his back to see a golden thumb tac still wedged in his skin, Alicia pulled it out,

"Thanks Ali" he said looking over his shoulder at her, and he lay back down again, a drop of blood trickled down from his forehead down on to his cheek and Ali wiped it away. Paul came in to the room followed by some men with a stretcher

"Guys I'm fine, I'll walk" said Randy as they put him on the stretcher

"You may be fine, but were not taking any chances Orton" Paul told him as Randy was pushed out off the room and the rest of them followed "One of us has got to go with him" Paul continued

"I'll go" Ali said

"Any excuse to get some alone time with lover boy, huh Ali" Dave laughed

"Why do you all ways assume that me and Randy are"

"Hay come on you 2 brake it up" Ric said

"Fine Ali go with Orton and we will meet you at the hospital after my match ok" Paul told her

"Ok" she said getting in to the back of the ambulance with Randy, she sat down on theseat as the doors closed, and the ambulance drove away

"Why does Dave always assume something's going on between us?" Randy asked

"I don't know. Maybe he's jealous of us"

Randy smiled "Thanks for coming with me"

"No problem, sweetie" she said as she held his hand


	5. Ghost From Her Past

Alicia and Dave were walking down the hall towards Evolutions locker room, getting ready for Monday night Raw

"So you going to accompany me down to ringside in my match?" Dave asked her

"Sure, if I don't have a match" she answered

"Talked to Randy since he got out hospital this morning"

"No. Maybe I should call him"

Dave laughed, "I was right, you guys can't even spend 3 minuets apart"

"Shut up Dave," she said hitting him hard on the arm

"Ow!" he said rubbing his arm, she opened the door to their locker room to see Randy sitting on a black leather sofa in his full ring attire with a large plaster on his forehead

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Randy

"Randy? What are you doing here?" Ali asked him

"Bischoff called me," he said getting to his feet and holding his ribs "he told me if I'm well enough to leave the hospital, I'm well enough to work, and if I didn't get my ass to the arena I wouldn't get paid,"

"What a jackass!" said Dave as he sat on the sofa where Randy was sitting

"Yeah tell me about it" Randy added getting the wrist tape out of his bag and wrapping it around his wrists

"Well Bischoff only care about 1 thing, and that's his pay cheque" Ali said sitting on the arm of the sofa "so you got a match tonight Randy?"

"Yep and so have you, I got us a inter-gender tag match against Amy and Benjamin,"

"Oh ok," she looked at Dave "still want me to come with you to ringside?"

"No it's ok, I'll get Natch to do it" Dave smiled "I'll go fine him to tell him the good news, catch you guys later"

"Later" said both Ali and Randy; he left the room leaving Randy and Ali alone,

"So how do you feel?" Ali asked him sliding off the arm into the seat where Dave was sitting and Randy sat next to her

"Like shit, my head hurts, my body aches and I'm in a lot of pain,"

"Then why in the blue hell did you agree to this match?"

"I don't know," he said leaning back on the sofa

"Well why don't I do the majority of the match and then I'll tag you in and you hit the RKO for the 3 count"

"You sure" he asked looking up at her, she nodded he smiled "Thanks Ali" he said putting his arm around her shoulder

"Hay, what are friends for"

Alicia was doing up her boot lace when she looked up to see Randy leaning against a wall staring at her

"What?" Alicia asked him but he just smiled and shook his head

"You ready Ali?"

"Yep, lets do this" she said getting to her feet and walking over to the door, Randy opened the door for her and the both walked down the hall talking over the moves they will perform in the match. They got to the tunnel heading out into the ring entrance where Shelton and Amy where all ready there. Evolution's entrance music played over the PA system and Randy and Ali made there way through the black curtain in to a sold out arena where every one booed them

"Making there to the ring, representing Evolution. Phoenix and the Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton!" Lillian Garcia called

They both slid into the ring and each stood on a separate turnbuckle. Ali looked over a sea of faces, when she noticed 1 particular face in the crowd in the front row, a man mid 20's very thin, with messed up brown hair and light facial hair, Alicia jumped off the turnbuckle and stepped into the middle of the ring opposite Randy,

"Are you ok?" Randy asked

"That guy in the front row, I've seen him before" Alicia said Randy looked over to the guy

"Look just ignore him and concentrate on the match, ok" Alicia nodded when Lita's music sounded around the arena, which brought her back to reality.

Alicia tried so hard to focus on the match but her mind kept wondering back to the guy in the front row, when BANG Amy hit her right in the back of the head she hit the mat hard, she crawled to Randy and tagged him in she could see the look of concern on his face. She got to her feet just in time to see the RKO for the 3 count, Alicia got back in the ring and held up Randy's hand. She looked at the guy in the front row who winked at her and smiled and then it dawned on her, who that man was, she felt the colour in her cheeks drain, she felt her heart racing, she slid out the ring and made her way to the back stage area.

She grabbed a bottle of water off the table took a sip and tipped some of it over her head

"Ali." She turned around to see Randy walking over to her "You ok, you look like you have seen a ghost"

"I'm fine" she lied

"You look really pale, maybe you should sit down" she sat on a crate and Randy sat next to her "what's wrong?" he asked her sounding concerned Alicia didn't say any thing "does this have something to do with that guy in the front row?" Alicia got off the crate not saying a word and walked down the hall, Randy followed her "It is isn't it, who is he?" Ali didn't answer "Ali" Randy took her arm and spun her around, Ali's eyes were filling up with tears, Randy put his arms around her and hugged her "What's wrong Ali? I've never seen you like this"

"Will you 2 get a room" called a familiar voice, Randy looked up to see Dave walking over to them

"Knock it off Dave, this is serious" Randy told him, then Ali looked up at Dave, her eyes were blood shot and were filling up with tears

"What's going on?" Dave asked

"That guy in the front row" Ali said her voice shaking

"Yeah what about him" Randy asked

"He…"

"Alicia Kelly." All 3 of them looked up to see the same man that was in the front row, "It's been a while."


	6. Alicia's Boyfriend

Randy saw the look of fear in Alicia's eyes

"Who the hell are you?" Dave asked him

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Michael Taylor. I'm Alicia's boyfriend"

"EX! Boyfriend" Alicia butted in her voice still shaking

"Oh come on sweetie don't be like that"

"I thought you would have got the hint when I moved 5,000 miles away from you that I never wanted to see you again," she said fear in her voice. There was a long silence before anyone spoke again

"Ali I've missed you, you know it killed me inside when you stopped visiting me in prison, your visits were the only thing I looked forward to"

"Wait you were in prison, what did you do?" Randy asked

"Attempted"

"Robbery. Yeah attempted robbery" Mike Interrupted Alicia "but I did my time and I paid my dews, and now I see the one person I really cared about got hurt the most, and Ali I'm sorry, I just want to talk to you that's all" he held her hand but she pulled it away

"Look I think the lady has made it clear she doesn't want to talk to you ok" Randy told him calmly

"Just stay out of this all right, this has nothing to do with you" Mike snapped at him "Ali I just want to talk to you away from dumb and dumber here" he said pointing at Randy and Dave

"Who the hell are you calling dumb?" Dave shouted at him

"Guys stop it" Alicia told them "you want to talk let's talk, I'll see you later guys," she said to Randy and Dave and she walked down the hall with Mike

"No one calls Dave Batista dumb and gets away with it" said Dave angrily

They walked into Evolutions locker room,

"I swear to god when I lay my hands on that snot nosed little punk, I'm going to beat him with in a inch of his life" Dave continued but Randy didn't say anything "are you ok man?" Dave asked him

"Huh… Oh, yeah fine" he said unwrapping his wrist tape "It's just that, that Mike guy, there's something about him"

"What are you talking about?"

"You saw the look in Alicia's eyes, I've never seen her act like that around any one. I don't think we should trust this guy Dave"

"Orton I think your jumping the gun a little, are you just ticked off because he snapped at you or because called you dumber?"

"Dave man I'm serious, there's just something about him that I don't like, but I don't know what it is" he said sitting on the sofa "and he called me dumb, he called you dumber"

"What. That punk, I'm going to whoop his ass" Dave said angrily

A few moments later Alicia walked in to the locker room, her head down and her hands in her pockets,

"Hay guys," she said to Dave and Randy sounding very depressed

"Ali are you ok?" Randy asked her as he walked over to her and put his arm around her

"I'm fine look I'm not coming out with you guys to the club tonight" she said

"Oh, how come" Dave asked

"Mikes taking me out, I just came to get my stuff. I'm a really sorry guys"

"It's ok. It just wouldn't be the same with out you" Dave said pulling on his jacket

"Will you tell Ric and Paul for me"

"Sure babes no problem" Randy said hugging her, as they separated Randy looked in to her eyes, her normal sparkling emerald green eyes had gone but blood shot, swollen, tear filled eyes replaced them. She had been crying,

"Are you sure your ok Ali?" Randy asked her again

"Positive, look I have to go Mikes waiting for me, I'll see you guys tomorrow" she picked up her bags and walked out the door.

"…She's what!"

"How come?" Paul and Ric asked after Dave had told him the news that Alicia was not going out with them after the show

"She's going out with her old boy friend Mike" Randy said sarcastically but also sounding angry

Paul looked at Ric and Dave and smirked "do I detect the jealousy bug Randy?" Paul said mockingly

"What?"

"Well think about it Randy, This guy comes from know where and just like that he steals your girl"

"Ali is not my girl she's… She's Ali and were just friends"

"Oh yeah, well if you two are 'just friends' why are you so POed about this guy?" Paul asked

"Because he is a creep and something about him,"

"Like what," Ric asked

"I don't know Ric"

"Well I'm sure if he was bad news Ali wouldn't go near him, am I right" Paul added

"Stop worrying Randy man, she'll be fine" Dave told him as he put his hand on his shoulder "come on let's get out of here"

All four of them picked up there belongings and walked out the locker room to the parking lot where the Limo was waiting for them. But even though the guys had told him not to worry, Randy could not help but think that this Mike guy was bad news, and that his closest friend Ali may be in trouble.

* * *

Please review I love getting feed back. Chapter 7 coming soon. 


	7. Unwanted Offer

Hey there here is the 7th chapter, I didn't really know where to go with this chapter so here it is hope u like it…. I'm sorry it sucks

2 days later at a house show.

Randy, Paul and Ric are in Evolutions locker room

"So come on Orton where is she?" Paul asked Randy

"I don't know man" Randy asks him

"Well since she's your girl shouldn't you know where she is" Ric asked him

"Ok first off, I don't know where she is and second she's not my girl were just--"

"I know, I know friends, god Orton the more I hear it, the more I think there something going on" Paul added "Come on Randy so your seriously telling there is nothing going on between you and Alicia" Paul asked him

"No,"

"Come on you have got to admit she is pretty hot"

"Of course I like her, but not in that kind of way…"

"What kind of way? What we talking about?" came a females voice

Paul and Ric turned around and Randy stood up. Alicia had just walked in to the locker room "I'm so sorry I'm late guys, I left the hotel late and then when I got here I was talking t the girls and time got the better of me" she said putting her bag on a bench by some clothes pegs

"Hay it's no problem baby girl" Ric said putting his arm around her shoulder

"Yeah, but Randy was really worried about you--"

"Shut up Paul" Randy interrupted him

"Aww you missed me Randy" Ali said smiling

Randy smiled and he hugged her

"How come you didn't return my call yesterday?" Randy asked her

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that, but something happened and I didn't get chance"

"What happened?"

"Long story" she sad sounding unhappy

"I'll see you guys in a minuet, come on Natch" Paul told them as he and Ric walked out the locker room.

"Where you guys going?" Alicia asked

"To find Dave, and to give you two a little alone time" Paul laughed

The door closed behind them,

"What does he mean?" she asked Randy

"Nothing, he's just being a jackass"

Ali's cell phone started to ring, she pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket

"Ali…. Not this again, look I told you last night I don't want to…. I'm not discussing this now…. Look, I'll talk to you later ok…. No I'm at the arena…. you know what forget it…" she hung up and threw her phone in to her bag, she sat next to her bag

"What's wrong?" Randy asked

Ali looked at Randy "nothing"

"Are you sure?" he said sitting by the side of her

"Yeah" she said not sounding convinced

"Well if you want to talk I here for you, your still coming right?"

Alicia smiled "Yeah" Randy smiled back and stood up, Randy smiled and took her by the hand and pulled her up to her feet "Randy… Thanks"

"For what?"

"For actually caring about me"

He smiled "come here," he said hugging her "of course I care about you, we all do" He let go of her and she started to rummage through her bag, Randy walked over to where his clothes were "I got a match up next, wont to come with me to ring side?"

Alicia looked up at him, as she put on her Phoenix pendent she smiled "Sure"

Randy and Alicia head back stage after Randy winning his match against Shelton Benjamin; they make there way back to Evolutions locker room, Randy is holding his left shoulder

"Are you sure your ok Randy?" Alicia asked him as they got inside the locker room

"Stop asking me, I'm fine" he said as he went to grab a towel of the cloths peg using his left arm, but as soon as he extended his arm he held his arm close to his chest and held his shoulder again, and sat on the bench leaning against the wall.

"See I told you, you weren't fine" she took the towel of the clothes peg and threw it at him "you go get in the shower and I'll go get you some ice for that shoulder"

"Thanks Ali" he said to her as she left the locker room.

Moments later she returned with a bag of ice to see Randy standing with his back to her in the locker room with out his shirt on doing up his belt on his pant,

"How's the shoulder?" she asked as Randy turned around

"Better than it was, but it still hurts"

Alicia walked over to him and gently put the bag of ice on his shoulder, Randy shuddered as the cold bag touched his skin. At the same time Dave walked in wearing a black custom-made suit with a purple tie and pair of brown tinted sunglasses,

"Hey kids," he said to Ali and Randy as he walked over to the mirror and straightened up his tie, in the reflection of the mirror he caught a glimpse at Randy's shoulder, he turned and lowered his sunglasses "What happened to you Orton?"

"Benjamin rammed it into a steel post"

"Your not ditching us tonight are you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Randy said getting to his feet and taking the ice pack of his shoulder. He took his shirt off the clothes peg and tried to put it on, but every time he moved his arm, his shoulder would ache.

"Ali, little help" he asked her, still trying to pull his shirt on, Ali got to her feet and helped Randy put his shirt on and button it up, just as she got half way threw buttoning his shirt the door opened

"What's going on here?" can a males voice. Ali turned around to see a Mike staring at her and then at Randy

"Hey look man she's just helping me with my shirt" Randy reassured him

"Yeah it looks like it, helping you take it off you mean" Mike answered

"Mike he hurt his shoulder in his match and I was helping put his shirt on." Ali faced him and told him

"It's true" Dave added

"You stay out of this Batista" Mike said rounding on Dave "Come on Ali were leaving, se you around Randy" he said to him as he smacked Randy's bad shoulder, Randy yelped in pain

"You Son Of A…" Randy lunged forward at him but Alicia held him back, Mike grabbed Alicia's arm

"Come on were leaving"

"Hey!" Came a familiar voice, the door was open and standing there with Ric at his side was Paul

"What's going on here?" he asked looking around the room. He let go of Alicia's wrist, she looked at her wrist, there were bright white marks where Mike had squeezed her wrist tight. She rubbed her wrist Randy could see that Mike had hurt her; he walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"Who are you?" Paul asked him

"My name is Mike Taylor, I'm Alicia's boy friend"

"So you're the great Mike we have herd so little about, Ali why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend, it doesn't matter. Hey I got an idea, why do you come out with us tonight, so we can get to know you a bit better"

Ali's eyes widened "Out… with us… Tonight. Paul I don't think that's such a good idea" she said nervously

"Why not Ali?" Paul asked her

"Don't listen to her, yeah I'll come with you" as he shot a angry look at Alicia


	8. The Nightclub

The music blasted out the speakers, a smoke screen filtered the floor and laser effects were shot across the ceiling of the night club, and different coloured lights flashed randomly across the dance floor, the place was so crowed you could hardly move. Randy was in the middle of the Dance floor with a girl he had picked up at the bar, her name was Candy she had long bleached blond hair, the tightest ever black tube top on and a really short denim mini skirt with knee high boots. Randy put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her on the lips, she smiled and he smiled back, he looked up over his shoulder to see Dave heading into Evolutions own privet room with a girl attached to his arm. He looked further along to see Ric Flair at the bar chatting up 2 girls, then he noticed Alicia walking away from the dance floor and Mike pulling her back quite forcefully. Randy thought nothing off it and carried on dancing, he looked up a few moments later and Mike and Alicia was know where in site.

"I'll Be Back In A Minuet!" he shouted at Candy trying to be herd over the loud music, she nodded and pulled him down to her level and kissed him passionately on the lip, she let go and smiled at him, he smiled back and walked over to the Bar where Ric was chatting up a few ladies

"Hey Ric" he called to hi

"Girls this is the man I was telling you about. Ladies meet Randy Orton. Randy meet Lola and Kelly"

"Hi Randy" they said together

"Well hello ladies" he said kissing both of their hands "1 second girls I got to borrow the Nature Boy"

He pulled Ric away from the 2 girls, so they couldn't hear them

"Have you seen Ali?"

Ric shook his head "Try our Privet Room"

Randy left Ric and the girls and headed over to the other side of the nightclub, where there was a large door that had the word Privet Party Room engraved in to the wood. He opened the door to see at one table Paul with 2 lovely ladies either side of him, Dave with the same girl he brought in a few moments ago at a different table, then in the very corner of the room sitting on her own was Alicia. Randy walked over to her and sat by her, the music from out side was muffled so he could hear every word that they were all saying.

"Hey where's Mike?" he asked he, but she just shrugged her shoulders "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Then why are you sitting in hear on your own?" he asked her, but she just shrugged again "Come on, let's go out there and dance"

"What about Candy?"

"She's probably already found someone new" he said getting to his feet and extending his hand to Alicia, she held his hand and pulled her to her feet, he put his arm around her shoulder and walked out the quiet room, to the loud bustling nightclub. Randy pulled her on to the Dance floor and they started to dance, until Randy saw Mike making his way over to them. He pulled Alicia away and got right into Randy's face

"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend" he told him, his breath stank like beer he had obviously had to much to drink as he was finding it hard to stand still "you hear me punk you stay away from her"

"Hey chill man, we were just dancing" Randy reassured him

"Yeah Mike, Randy just asked me to dance"

"And you expect me to believe it, I've seen the way you 2 look at each other, the way you 2 are always together, don't think I don't know there's something going on between you 2, because I know there is… I love you Alicia" he hiccupped

"Mike your Drunk" Ali told him

"No I'm not drunk, come on I want to show you that I love you" he told putting his arm around her and pulling her towards the exit

"Mike I'm not coming with you I'm staying here with the rest of Evolution."

"No, you're coming with me" he said angrily at her

"Hey you heard the lady she said she didn't want to go"

"You stay out of this pretty boy, or I'll make sure that face of yours don't look so pretty anymore" and pulled her forcefully to the door.

Alicia shot a nervous and quite frightened glance at Randy who tried to go after them when Candy came up to him

"Come on Randy I want to dance"

"Not now Candy all right"

"Why not?"

"Something's come up ok"

He pushed passed her but had lost sight of where Mike and Ali went,

He saw Ric walking across the club

"Ric did you see where Ali and Mike went?"

"Yeah I saw them leave why?"

He pushed past Ric and ran over to the exit on to the street. But when he got out there was no sign of them, nothing all he could see was the odd car drive passed, the towering buildings with the occasional light on in the window and the glowing street lights, there was no sign of Alicia or Mike. He stood there on the sidewalk in the cold for a few minuets when Ric came up behind him

"Randy what's going on?"

Randy looked at him "nothing, come on lets go back inside"

He turned around to head back inside the club. He took one glance up and down the street, but there was no signs of life anywhere, he walked passed the bouncer that nodded his head at him as he walked passed and back into the sea of people in the nightclub.

* * *

Please R&R I like getting feed back good or bad 


	9. The Lie

Randy lay awake in his hotel bed staring up at the ceiling, he could not sleep. He kept on replaying the same images over in his head, the perfect 10 he left hanging on the dance floor, even though she had probably found some one else. The lonely limo ride back to the hotel, the longest 20 minuets he had ever endured with Dave Ric and Paul all having a lady on there arm, and in Paul's case two ladies, and for the first time since he had joined Evolution, Randy he had left the club empty handed. Then there was Alicia, the look of pure fear on her face as she was dragged out the club; he could not get that though out of his mind. He had to know if she was ok, but there was know way of knowing, he could not call her it was to late, or was it. He rolled on to his side and looked up at the clock on the bedside table, in bold red letters it read 3:49 am, he rolled on to his back again disappointed, after what seemed like another hour he eventually closed his eyes and fell a sleep.

"Orton you're late. What happened to you?" Paul asked him as Randy wondered in to the hotel lobby a somewhat 5 hours later

"You look ruff man," Dave added, he said taking a sip of his coffee

"It's been a long night, I'll be fine after I have some coffee," he said to them trying to fight back a yawn

"Well we got no time for that, we got to hit the road" Ric told them

All four men headed towards the hotel doorway. Dave handed a half-cup of coffee

"Want to finish this off?" Randy shook his head; Dave tipped it in to the bin,

"Wait a minuet" Randy said looking at all four men. There was one missing "where's Alicia?"

"She's going with the girls, now come on enough questions let's go" Paul said

They all stepped inside the limo, and it drove them to the arena.

Paul pushed open Evolution locker room door and they all dumped their stuff on the benches that were pushed against the 4 walls, after almost falling asleep twice in the limo ride Randy set off to get some coffee and to look for Alicia. He walked down the stone white hall being pushed and shoved by people going in the opposite direction, he pulled his phone out his pocket, and dial Alicia's number for the third time, and for the third time he got her voice mail. He hung up and stuffed the phone in his pocket, just up ahead he could see the refreshment table where he could she Stacy and Trish standing around.

"I'm telling you Trish I haven't seen her" Stacy said as she poured her self some coffee

"Well she has got to be around here some where. Randy just the man… what happened to you?" Trish asked him in bewilderment

"You look awful" Stacy added

"Thanks"

Stacy poured him some coffee and handed him the cup

"Anyways Randy have you seen Alicia?"

Randy stopped in mid sip and looked down at Trish "Didn't she come with you girls?"

"No she said she was going with you and Evolution" Said Stacy stirring her coffee and looking at Randy

"But she told Paul that she was going with you girls"

Trish and Stacy looked at each other "We haven't seen her all day" Trish said worriedly

"She's got to be around here somewhere, it's not like here to be late." Randy added

"We'll go look for her… come on Trish" Stacy said, and they walked down the hall in search of Ali. Randy poured himself another cup of coffee when two hands covered his eyes,

"Guess who?"

Randy turned around to see Ali standing right behind him; she smiled and went to make herself a drink

"Where the hell have you been?" Randy asked her

"I'm sorry the traffic was a nightmare, I've only just got in" she said picking up the coffee pot

"Why did you lie to us?"

"What you talking about?"

"You told the girls you were coming with us, you told us you were going with the girls" Ali put the coffee pot down back on to its holder but she didn't let go off the handle "Ali what's going on?"

She looked up at him and let go of the coffee pot "I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because… I can't, look I got to go talk to you later"

She picked up her drink and hurried down the hall in the direction Stacy and Trish went, Randy was concerned, she tells him every thing why wouldn't she tell him about this, he wanted to know what was going on. He took a sip of his coffee and walked the opposite way to which Ali and the girls went.

* * *

Please R&R


	10. Last Good Bye

Randy slowly made his way back to the Evolution locker room taking a sip of his coffee as he went, he pushed open the door to find Paul and Dave changing out of there high priced suits in to there wrestling gear ready for tonight.

"About time you showed up Orton," Paul said from across the locker room

"Did you find Ali?" Dave added

"Yeah I found her, but guys I got to tell you, I don't know what wrong with her she's acting strange" he said starting to get undressed out of his suit into his Ring attire

"What you mean?" Dave asked

"Well I asked her where she had been and she went all weird on me"

"Maybe it's that time of the month" Paul sniggered

"Paul man I'm serious there's just something different about her but I don't know what it--"

"Hi guys I'm really sorry I'm late ok," Alicia said as she walked into the Locker room, in her full wrestling attire with her bag over her shoulder

"You ok Ali?" Paul asked

"I'm fine, why you ask?" she said dumping her bag on a bench

"Randy was worried about you," Paul added

"Randy what's going on?" Alicia said rounding on Randy

Randy stared at her for a few moments, and was about to speak when Ric came in with a piece of paper in his hand "alright guys, match line-ups." He read the paper "Big Man" he hit Dave on the chest "one on one Y2J up next so you better get going." Dave nodded and walked out the locker room "Randy, Ali Vs Shelton and Amy again after Dave's match, and Paul one on one with Benoit tonight for the World Title, main event"

"Ok cool, I'll be back in a minuet guys," Paul said as he walked out the locker room,

Ric pulled his Cell phone out his pocket, dialled a number and walked to the other end of the locker room so Ali and Randy could not hear him. Ali grabbed Randy's arm and pulled him down on to the black leather sofa and looked him straight in the eyes

"What's going on Randy, why are you saying things to the guys about me?"

"Because you're hiding something from me, from all of us. Ali you know you can tell me anything," Ali's eyes drifted away from Randy's. Randy looked down, when he noticed something on her arm. They looked like bruises,

"What happened to your arm" Randy asked her the sound of worry in his voice, as soon as he had said it Ali covered up her arm

"Nothing" she said

"They don't look like nothing" came a voice from over her shoulder, she looked up to see Ric standing there "What happened Baby Girl?"

"It's just something that happened when I was in my hotel room, that's all. But guys there is something I have to tell you" she said lowering her head with a very depressing tonne to her voice

"What is it?" Randy asked her, he put his hand on top of hers, she looked

"Well you're not going to take this news well, but Mike and I have--"

There was a knock at the door and a stage director walked in "Randy, Ali you guys are up"

Randy got to his feet disappointed he couldn't hear what was bothering Ali, he took her by the hand and pulled her up out the seat. They walked down together,

"Ali what's going on tell me, please" Randy begged her

"I'll tell you after the match, I promise I want you to be the first to know"

Just as she finished Evolutions music played over the P.A system and the arena was full of the usually boos and hisses from the crowd, and the both walked through the black curtain and down the ramp to the ring.

The minuets flew by and once again, Randy and Alicia emerged through the black curtains after another victory over Shelton and Amy, as they headed towards the locker room

"So are you going to tell me?"

"When we get back to the locker room,"

They carried on walking for a few more minuets when they walked up to Evolutions locker room door Randy pushed it open

"Now will you tell me?"

But Ali didn't answer, she froze on the spot and stared at the back of the locker room, Randy looked up to see Mike sitting no the leather sofa

"About time babe, I was starting to get worried"

"Mike what are you doing here?" Ali said bewildered

"I'm here to take you to the airport"

"Airport? What you talking about?" Randy asked

"What? You haven't told him yet?" Mike said raising his voice

"I was just about to" Ali said sounding scared

"Well hurry up we haven't got all day"

"Ali what's going on?" Randy asked again

"Well Randy…. I don't know how to tell you this but…. Me and Mike are…."

"Oh for crying out loud get on with it… actually no shut up" Mike snapped "I'll tell him, Randy I'm taking Ali home."

"Umm ok what was so hard about that Cameron's only a hours drive from here" he said rummaging through his bag that was sitting on a bench

"He doesn't mean to Cameron" Ali said softly

Randy looked up from his bag, he looked confused "what do you mean," he looked into Ali's emerald green eyes which were slowly filing up with tears

"I'm taking her back to England where she rightfully belongs" Mike said with a smirk on his face putting an arm around an obviously upset Alicia

"For how long?" Randy said softly

Alicia looked up a tear rolling down her cheek "I'm not coming back" she said croakily like at any moment she was going to burst into tears

"That's right, I'm gona wait in the car so hurry up and get changed" Mike said, he kissed her on the cheek and walked out the locker room,

Randy waited for a few moments so Mike would not be in earshot of him

"You can't go Ali" he said raising his voice "This is your home now" Ali didn't answer him as she was putting her belongings into her bags "what about your job, what about Evolution…. What about me, your just going to leave all this behind because he told you to"

"You know this is hard for me to" she said looking up from her bag raising her voice aswell

"Then why the hell are you doing this?" he snapped

"Because I have to"

"You don't have to do anything, he's not the boss of you"

"Oh and you are. Randy did you ever think that I may want to do this, just for one second can you stop thinking about your self and think about what I want to do,"

There was a long pause; Ali was still shoving her things into her bag, and Randy started to put his suit on, she picked up her bags and headed towards the door

"See ya Randy"

"Ali wait." She turned around to face Randy who was standing right in front of her "I don't want it to end this way, you're my closest friend here, and I really don't want to lose you, I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry to"

Randy wraps his arms around her and leans his cheek on the top of her head; Ali puts her arms around him and presses her cheek against his chest. They stay there for a few moments when they brake away

"I got to go Mikes waiting" Ali said, another tear rolls down here cheek and Randy wipes it away, he kisses the same cheek softly

"Take care of your self," he whispers

"I will"

Looking back and taking one last look at Randy, she pulls her back further up her shoulder.

"Goodbye Randy"

"Bye Alicia"

And she walks out of the locker room, Randy watches her walk down the hall her head hanging, she pushes the double doors open that lead into the parking lot and they echo around the hall ways as the slam shut. Randy sadly makes his way back into the locker room to see a single black blouse, her favourite black blouse hanging on a clothes peg where Ali had been. He picked it up, he smelt a strong smell of her perfume, the only thing he had left of her. The locker room door swung open and Randy stuffed the blouse into his bag and sat on the bench, he looked up to see Ric and Dave walk in they were both laughing

"Hey Randy man…. What's up" Ric asked him "and where's Ali"

"You two haven't had a fight have you" Dave asked

"No, she's gone"

"Gone? Gone where?"

Randy told Dave and Ric every thing, about Ali leavening

"She's really gone?" Dave asked "Oh man"

"I better go tell Paul" Ric said and walked out the locker room

Dave sat next to Randy and put his arm around him "You ok man?"

Randy looked up at him "I will be."

* * *

sorry its been a while but its like i said i love gettin feed back good or bad


	11. Back But For How Long?

"I can't believe she's gone, I really hope she's ok," Stacy said with a melancholy tone to her voice

"This place just feels so empty with out her," Trish added

"You know, Evolution hasn't been the same since" Dave told the three girls Stacy, Trish, and Amy as they stood all around the refreshment table. It had been nearly a month since any one had seen or herd from Ali, after Mike took her back to England. Dave picked up a plastic spoon and stirred his coffee

"How's Randy taking all this?" Amy asked, Dave lowered his head and shook it slowly from side to side

"Poor guy hasn't been the same since; he tries to act like nothings the matter. But deep down inside I no he's hurt" Dave stood up straight and smoothed down his light grey suit and straightened his sunglasses "Well ladies it was fun chatting and all, but I have a match to get ready for, I'll see you girls later," Dave turned his back to them and walked down the hall sipping his coffee as he went. After he had finished he wiped his mouth and threw the empty cup over his shoulder. He pushed a big black door open and walked inside to see Randy facing the wall on the other side of the locker room; he was stretching and preparing for his match up next

"Hey man, you ok?" Dave said with a cheerier voice and a smile on his face,

Randy looked up at him, light shadows casting from underneath his eyes, his face was expressionless. He didn't look like the Randy Orton that every one had known to love, he looked like a suicidal Teenager ready to end there life, he turned back to face the wall and muttered "I'm Fine" obviously lying, his voice an octave lower than usual

"You don't look fine," Dave said still smiling "Come on cheer up,"

Randy didn't even look up at him, he carried on stretching, there was a long pause before anyone spoke again, Dave walked over to the black leather sofa and sat down, just behind Randy

"You love her don't you" Dave said his voice almost the same pitch as Randy's,

He spun around on the spot, his eyes wide, a look of complete confusion on his face

"What?" he said with a squeak

"This is why your acting like you are, some one took your girl. Now there's a chance that you may never see her again to tell her how you feel. You love Ali Randy, its plain to see" Dave finished

Randy stared at him blankly "Dave. Out if every one, you would be the first I would tell if I did, but I don't, she's just one of my closet friends that… I'll never see again… I just really miss her" Randy's voice broke off and Dave got to his feet and put his arm around his should

"We all do, you're just taking it the hardest because you were so close to her, sure me and Ali were close but not as close as you guys," he said in a sort of whisper.

Just at that moment Ric and Paul walked into the locker room, Dave removes his arm from around Randy's shoulder and he patted him on the back, and started to undress and get ready for his match

"Hey guys" Paul said looking from Dave to Randy "You ok man?" asked Randy sounding concerned

Randy nodded

"You better get going Randy man your match is up next," Ric added

"Yeah, I'll catch you guys later" Randy said grabbing his elbow pads and pulling them on as he walked out the door

"Poor guy" Ric said quietly and both Dave and Paul nodded

Meanwhile on the other side of the arena while all this was going on the Trish and Stacy returned to there locker room as Amy had a match to go prepare for. The two girls walked over the sofa they sit there for a while just talking about anything and every thing occasionally staring at the TV watching the match that was happening in the ring. When the door to the locker room opened, the girls continued to talk and did not notice the figure standing in the middle of the locker room. Trish looked to see a red haired woman standing there with different bags and luggage that she dropped on the floor

"Ali!" Trish screamed jumping to her feet and throwing her arms around her, Stacy did exactly the same; the girls held a long embrace that seemed like it went on for at least an hour

"How are you? What's happened? Are you ok? Sit down" they said bombarding her with questions and pushing her to the seat.

Ali told them everything how she got to England, how she did not like her family, how Mike treated her like crap, how he wouldn't let her make contact with anyone involved with the WWE, how she missed everyone and the WWE, how she was back for good "…. So I caught the next plane back to the States and here I am"

"Oh sweetie I'm so glad your back," Stacy said hugging her once again

"We have missed you so much; it has been so empty around here with out you"

Ali smiled "I've missed you girls to. But there's some one I got to go see I'll be back" she said getting out the chair and heading to the door

"Well you better hurry, Randy has a match next," Trish told her

Ali stopped "how did… " she broke off,

"Just go before you miss him" Stacy smiled,

Ali smiled back and ran out the locker room

She half ran half jogged down the hall towards the ring, people greeting her as she passed, as she got the tunnel entrance she heard Shelton Benjamin's music blasting threw the speakers and there sitting on some crates waiting to go through the black curtains, the one person Ali was wanting to see more than anything, Randy Orton. She smiled as she approached him, his expressionless face staring at the ground he shuffled his feet nervously and glanced up at the curtains then stared fixated on the shoes. She sat next to him on the crates,

"Why you looking so glum?" Ali asked him

Randy up looked suddenly to see a set of emerald green eyes staring back at him, his expressionless face suddenly burst into life as the biggest smile grew on his face

"Alicia" he whispered and threw his arms around her, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. She was back.


	12. Joy To Pain

"What happened to England? How come your back here? God I've missed you" Randy exclaimed and he held the red haired diva in his arms, Just as he had finished Shelton Evolutions entrance music played over the PA system

"I'll explain later just go for your match" She said letting go of him

"You're coming with me," he said almost pulling her arm out her socket

"Wait Randy I'm not in proper attire," she said sounding surprised

"You look grate, come on" and he pulled her threw the black curtains and she linked arms with him was she walked down to the ring. The arena was dark you did not have the normal glow from the titan-tron that lit up the crowd. But Ali could still hear there hate full boos and hisses and You Suck chants, Ali tried so hard not to smile as she stepped into the ring and applauded Randy as he posed on the turnbuckle to the sound of more boos. The gold and yellow light changed to blue and white as Shelton Benjamin makes his way down the ramp to a complete crowd appreciation, with a chant of "Shelton, Shelton, Shelton"

It was coming up to the part that Randy and Ali talked about briefly in the ring, Ali was going to stand on the apron and distract the ref while Randy would hit Shelton with his Intercontinental title belt. Randy nodded to Ali, signaling to activate the plan and with that, she got on to the apron, as planed the ref walked over to her telling her to get down. But as the ref moved Shelton irish-whipped Randy into the ropes where she was standing, he collided with Ali, sent her flying of the apron, and crashed on the mats on the out side of the ring feet first. As she landed, she felt something crack in her ankle she tried to stand but the pain was unbearable. She herd the ref get the 3 count and Shelton's music played instead of Evolutions, as she watched Shelton walk away from the ring, interacting with fans as he went the ref and Randy both slid out the ring

"You ok Ali? I'm so sorry," Randy, asked sounding scared

She looked up at him, his expression was of deepest concern, he looked like he was about to cry

"I can't move my ankle" she said the sound of pain in her voice

Randy put her arm around his neck "Just lean on me ok" he told her as Randy helped the injured Ali up the ramp to the back.

"Randy I'll be ok, all I need to do is put some ice on it I'm fine" Ali said limping on her left leg

"Well I don't want to take any chances" Randy reassured her

Ali smiled as Randy pushed the EMT room door open, Ali hopped in and sat her self on a bench and a trainer in a blue polo shirt and black jeans with white medical gloves walked over to them

"What's happened here then?" he asked them

But before Ali could speak Randy spoke "I knocked her off the apron and she says her ankle hurts" he said not stopping for a breath. The Trainer looked at her ankle

"All it needs is some ice and it will be fine"

"See I told you" Ali said looking at Randy

"Well sorry for being concerned" he said sarcastically

Ali smiled "Come on let got back to the locker room" she said as she gingerly got to her feet.

Ali and Randy spent the rest of that day in Evolutions locker room, where the random odd superstar would enter say their piece and leave again. The show was drawing to a close and after Ali told the 11th person the story of her travels Hunter entered the locker room closely followed by Ric

"That's it people, closing time," he said throwing the towel on to a black leather sofa

"How's your ankle?" Randy asked Ali

"Its fine" she smiled

"So Ali you up for clubbing it up Evolution style tonight?" Dave asked her

"Sorry guys I'd love to but…" she yawned "...Jet-lag's caught up with me, I think I'm going to have an early night"

"That's not a bad Idea," Randy added, "count me out to guys"

"Who said we were going to ask you Orton?" Dave laughed

Randy smirked and threw Hunters towel at him

"Ok we'll drop you two off at the hotel and then we'll head down to the club," Ric told them. All 5 of them nodded and gathered there things ready to leave.

As the Limo pulled away from the bright lights of the hotel, Randy and Ali lugged there belongings up the step to the big golden revolving door, as they carried their bags across the lobby to the elevators "what floor?" said the bellhop asked them "8th" both Randy and Ali answered at the same time. As the doors pinged open at floor 8 both Ali and Rang lugged their bags out. As they got to room 194 Ali dropped her bags and pulled out her card key and swiped it down the handle "Want to come in for a bit?" she asked Randy

"Sure" he smiled, Ali pushed the door open dumped her bags on the floor and jumped face first on the king sized and sank in the middle of it, Randy laughed "theirs the Ali we all know and love" She looked up from the bed and smiled, Randy sat next her.

For the rest of the night Randy and Ali talked and joked for hours. There was a knock at the hotel door, Randy got up and answered it. A spotted faced kid in a red polo shirt and matching cap stood there with a Pizza box in hand "that will be $2.95 plus tip" he squeaked, Randy took the box and paid him "here's a tip for you. Next time make sure the pizzas warm" and he shut the door in the kids face

"Stupid punk wanting a tip who does he think he… is" Randy smiled as he saw Ali fast asleep on the bed, he placed the pizza on the end of the bed took his jacket off and went to wrap it around Ali when he noticed a burse on her arm. Randy stared at it for a while he knew he didn't make that marking, where had it have come from? He laid her arm across her chest and placed the jacket over her. Randy picked up his bags and the pizza box and left the room,

"Oh, I said no pepperoni," He said under his breath flicking the box lid open as he walked down the hall towards his room.

* * *

Sorry its been a while been super busy with my school, I'll try and keep up... promis 


	13. Back To The Way It Was

Randy accompanied Ali down the hall towards the tunnel he rolled his sleeves up on his shirt and looked at Ali "Are you're sure your ok?" He asked. Ali not even looking up at him replied impatiently

"I'm fine quit worrying will you"

"I just want to make sure your ok that's all" Ali looked at him with her eye brow raised, she looked rather annoyed "ok, ok I'm just saying"

As they made there way up the dark tunnel towards the titan-tron they saw Amy starching and getting ready for there match

"Hey sweetie, you sure you're ok wrestling on that ankle?" she asked her looking down at her ankle

"Don't you start Amy" Ali told her with a smile on her face,

Amy smirked as Lovepassionfuryenergy echoed around the large arena but the cheers from the crowd drowned it as Amy walked through the black curtain down the ramp and to the ring. Randy started to massage Ali shoulders as she jumped on the spot

"Ready?" he asked

"You bet"

The music and atmosphere changed in a heartbeat. Evolutions music hit and the arena filled with the sound of hateful boos as Ali and Randy make there ways down to the ring.

As the match slowly progressed and was drawing to a finish Ali got kicked in the back by Amy and was hung up n the middle rope, she could her Randy shouting in her ear try to shout over the crowd "come on Ali you can do this, get back in there." When she saw some on in the front row right in front of her. The same scrawny brown hair, untidy stubble, beady eyes, and blank expressionless face "Mike" she whispered. Amy kicked her hard in the back of the head, she landed flat on her back, he face looked pale "You ok?" Amy asked her as she applied a submission lock Ali barely shook her head, she flipped Amy over her head, she got to her feet and charged at her, but Amy ducked and rolled her up in a small package pin "what's wrong?" Amy whispered before Ali even realised it the ref hand came down for the 3 count and he raised Amy's hand in the air. Ali looked over to the seat where Mike was sitting but he was not there. Randy slid into the ring and went over to Ali, she looked pale "what's up?" he said kneeling beside her

"He's back," she said holding the back of her head "Mike. He's back"

"What do you mean he's back?" Amy asked Ali as she sipped her water, she rubbed the back of her head, it still hurt after Amy's kick. Her Amy and Randy were all gathered around the drinks table by the entrance to the tunnel

"I saw him in the front row," she said quietly

"It could have been any one sweetie, don't worry about" Randy reassured her

"It wasn't any one, it was Mike," Ali told him, her voice firm

"Even if it was were here he's not going to take you away from us again right Amy?" Randy asked

"Right, security is so tight back here they wouldn't even let Mr McMahon him self back here with out a pass and ID

Ali giggled, "I guess" a faint smile grew on her face

All three of them walked off down the hall, to there various different locker rooms

"I though you dumped him?" Randy asked her

"well I… I didn't exactly say that I dumped him, I told him I hated him and I just left the country"

"Surely he's smart enough to figure out that you don't want to know him any more, right?" Amy asked her

"You'd be surprised"

"Well, it don't matter, but are you ladies ready for coming out with us guys tonight" Randy asked with a big cheeky grin on his face

"You bet" Amy said

"I'm not sure guys," Ali said sounding uncertain. Randy and Amy stopped dead in there track

"Did… did I just hear right Amy, Ali doesn't want to come with us," Randy supposed sounding surprised

"It's just this who thing with Mike has got me all worried,"

"Why, he shouldn't have to spoil your fun, just because he can't take the hint," Amy told her "Don't worry"

"But still…"

"Nope this just wont do, your coming if you like it or not" Randy said with a smile, and with out another word Randy scooped her up and hoisted her over his shoulder into a fireman's carry

"No Randy put me down!" she laughed

Randy carried her up the hallway with Ail and Amy both giggling uncontrollably behind him, he could not help but smile. Randy froze and his smile disappeared, he gently dropped her, she turned around to see mike standing by Evolutions locker room door. He walked over to them

"we need to talk" he said calmly, he grabbed Ali by the wrist "Now" he said threw gritted teeth and pulled her away from Randy and Amy. Randy went to follow but Amy held him back "Leave them, don't get involved" He looked at Amy and nodded.

The four guys in Evolution were all standing around in there locker room, Paul and Ric were warming up for there main event match, when Ali entered the locker room her head down looking glum

"Guys I'm sorry but I can't come with you tonight something's come up and I got to take care of it"

"It really wont be the same with out you baby girl" Ric told her

"I know I'm sorry, I better go ok"

She gathered up all her stuff in her suitcase and left the locker room in a hurry. Randy followed her, she was walking up the hall, he called after her "This is about Mike isn't it?" Ali carried on walking apparently not hearing him, she walked through the double doors to the parking lot which shut behind her.


	14. The Plane

"Morning sleepy head" Ali said

"About time Orton come on were going to be late," Paul, told him as Randy made his way down to the lobby, still tired Randy lugged his luggage over to the four Evolution members,

"Ok just let me grab a coffee first," he told them

"No time Orton we got to hit the road," Ric said

Randy looked most off put

"Here you can have mine, I don't really want it" Ali said handing him her coffee, Randy smiled

"Thanks sweetie"

He took a sip of it; it was still warm and rather sweet for Randy's taste. They loaded the limo up with there luggage and headed off for the airport to take them to there next show tomorrow, they met up with girls who were waiting in the loading bay  
"About time guys" Trish said to them sounding very annoyed

"Sorry my fault" Randy assured them

They walked through the terminal and on to the plane, there luggage was loading on as the 8 of them scrambled down the small ales to find there seats.

As Randy sat back in his seat and his head hit the rest he fell a sleep straight away. He woke up moments later to see that they were in the air, surprised to see that he slept through take off. He glanced around to see where every one was doing, behind him Paul was deeply engrossed in his book and Ric fast asleep with a little bit of drool cascading from the corner of his mouth, next to him Ali was leaning over the seats in front to read a magazine with Trish and Stacy. Dave was sat next to the window absent-mindedly staring out at the passing scenery. As Randy went to rub his eyes he noticed that a blanket had been draped over him, Ali sat back down in her seat

"Hey you're awake," Ali said

"So I noticed, how long we been in the air?"

"About 20 minuets" Trish called from the seat in front

"How long we got left to go?"

"A while" Stacy called

As the time went by Randy joined in with the girls in reading there magazine, he made fun of every article they read to which Trish would always reply with a sigh followed by "men." Dave occasionally joined in with Randy but mostly stared out the window, Paul still reading his book and Ric still fast a sleep.

The time went by very slowly the girls gave up on there magazine as Trish was fed-up of Randy snide comments, so he started to listen to his I-pod instead, he was halfway through a really good song when he noticed that Ali had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Randy turned off his I-pod, unwrapped the blanket around him, and draped it over the both of them, he moved her hair off her face and neck to see strange purple markings on her neck, he gently moved her head to see the same markings like finger marks on the other side as well. Randy rested her head back on to his shoulder and gently stroked her hair. He was so worried about her but he could not let anyone know, he wanted an answer. But to afraid to ask the question but he had to know, he felt the rage build up inside of him. Ali grunted in her sleep and Randy smiled and all the anger drained, he kissed her lightly on the head, and leaned back in his chair and fell asleep as well.

As the weeks continued Ali had more and more obvious and unexplained injuries to her body, her attitude changed from a happy free spirited woman to a very depressed teenager. Every one is very concerned about her well being, they all want to know what's going on to her, but unaware to them the worst is yet to come.


	15. The Truth Hurts

"Look I'm just as worried as you are Randy but do you honestly think she's going to give us an answer," Dave told Randy as he paced up and down Evolutions locker room,

"But I have to try man who knows what's going through her head" Randy replied, "You know I recon it's Mike"

"What! You serious?"

"Think about it man, her behavior her attitude all these strange marks, they all started when she stared dating that creep, I bet he's a junkie to"

"Randy what are you… you better not be thinking…"

"What," Randy stop and looks Dave right in the face "that Mike beats her"

"Randy. That kind of accusation could get you into a lot of trouble to you even realize that"

"Come on Dave man look at the facts, it all started the same time she ran away from England and who was she running from?"

"But Randy you can't go around accusing him of attacking her, you don't even know"

"I think I have enough proof Dave"

"All Im saying is you better be careful where you make that statement I mean if anyone over he…"

Just then, the locker room door opened and in walked Alicia with her black hoody covering her face, she placed the bag she was carrying on a bench and started rummaging in it.

"Don't stop on my account," she said in a almost board voice

"Look your gona have to talk to her," Dave told him in a hushed voice

"What? Why me"

"Because you're the one of accusing her boyfriend of being an abuser, and your also the closest one to her" he said still in a hushed voice

"What are you two talking about?" Ali asked them not even looking up at them

"Nothing Ali I was just leaving" Dave said

"No Dave, get your ass back here…"

But before Randy could even finish his sentence, Dave left the room and shut the door behind him.

Randy took a deep breath and walked over to Ali

"Hey sweetie, what you looking for?" He said sound quite nervous

"My Makeup" she said not even looking up at him

"I though you already put all that on?"

Ali looked up from her bag and she pulled her hood back and looked at Randy

"Oh My God!" Randy said in quite a hushed tone

There was the biggest blackest burse under her right eye that Randy had ever seen

"What the hell happened?"

"It's nothing really"

"It doesn't look like nothing, tell me I want to help, please," he said putting his hand on her shoulder she shrugged him off

"Im fine"

"What's wrong with you?" Randy said sounding annoyed

Ali ignored him and carried on looking in her bag

"We don't talk anymore, your being really quiet and even though you try to hide them we can still see your injuries,"

She walks to the other side of the room to look in another bag

"We all know your not the same, ever since he's shown up, you've changed"

"You leave him alone!" she snapped, "You don't even know him!"

"I know he's the one doing this to you," Randy snapped back

Ali stopped searching in her bag

"I can see it; I see the look in your eye every time he's near, I can see all the things he's done to you"

"How dare you," she said in an eerie calm voice "Your just jealous because he got there before you did!" she shouted at him her eyes filling with tears

"Well it's true, you need help Ali, look at you why the hell are you protecting him?"

"Im not protecting him, I love him"

"Well if you love him that much why did you leave him in England?" Randy screamed at her, his face turning red

Ali burst into tears and ran out the locker room; randy went to chase after her but though it was for the best if he left her.


	16. Not Worth It

Dave and Randy walk down the hall of there hotel, after a night out with Evolution,

"Come on Randy man cheer up, she'll come round"

"I just feel so bad Dave,"

"That's called guilt my friend," he said patting Randy on the shoulder

"I'm just going to check on her," Randy said stopping out side her room, door number 18C

"Just be-careful man, I'm not going in there to rescue" Dave assured him "Night" he called back as he walked down the hall, Randy watched him disappear into his room and he knocked on her door lightly,

"Ali. I know your there can we talk?" he knocked a bit harder and the door opened by its self. He slowly pushed the door open and walked into the dark room the only light was the street lights out side, he could see her sleeping silhouette lying peacefully on the double bed, he smiled and walked over to tuck her in when something caught his eye, something sparkling on the bed side table. As he got closer, he froze as the sight before his eyes truly shocked him. Her bed sheets were splattered in what could only be blood, her blood. Randy kneeled down by her bedside, his heart racing, the street lights shining in threw the open window lighting up the engraved scars on her wrists still dripping with fresh blood. Shaking violently Randy checked for a pulse, he pressed his two fingers softly on her neck, there was a slow but steady pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief. He moved her long red hair out of her eyes, her cheeks were covered in mascara stains where tears had ran down her cheeks. Randy got to his feet and looked at the shining object on the table, he realized that it was a razor blade, he picked it up, the blood that was on the blade ran down on to his wrist and down his arm as he held it up in front of his face. He walked into the bathroom and washed the blade in the sink, his heart still racing he felt his eyes sting with tears, he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He grabbed every towel he could find in there and hurried back to Alicia. He entered her room surprised to see the light on and Ali sitting up in bed, her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, she looked up at him, tears ran down her cheeks

"I'm sorry," she croaked and rested her head on her knees and burst into tears. Randy through the towels on the end of her bed and crawled on his knees on her bed to her and threw his arms around her, he held her close in a tight embrace. He rested his chin on her shoulder and he felt a warm tear run down his cheek, he stoked her hair,

"Its going to be ok" he let go and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wrist "we got to stop that bleeding," he said tying a knot and pulling it tight.

"What made you do this Ali?" Randy questioned but Ali just turned to stared at the floor

"Randy… I need help," she mutters just loud enough for Randy to hear her, "I can't do this anymore, why do I let him do this to me?"

"If you don't like this then why do you protect him?" Randy said putting his hand n her shoulder

"I'm scared of him" she said her eyes filling with tears as she gazed in to Randy's "I'm frightened of what he going to do to me, what he will do to me, what he has d…" Ali broke off and stared straight at the floor again

"What's he done to you Ali? Tell me," Ali continued to stare at the floor, Randy gently lifted her chin up to face him "please," he said softly

Ali eyes sparkled as newly formed tears grew in her eyes "It was about 3 years ago. Mike and his best friend were in a serious car accident, his friend died straight away, but Mike was in a coma for 3 weeks. When he came to, he was never the same not just physically but mentally. We'd been dating for 2 years before the accident, like a devoted girlfriend I stuck by him, through all his chemotherapy and whatnot, and as the months when by I noticed that he started to change, he stopped taking his medication, said he didn't need it he was fine. But he became a lot angrier, he drank so much, he had violent mood swings especially when he didn't get his way. One night I guess, we came to a head, I was pleading with him to take his pills, he was having none of it, we argued, long story short I hit him, well more of a slap. As I turned my back to walk out the room, he… he stabbed me in my left kidney, needed a transplant. He went down for 4 year for attempted murder. And that's when I moved over here, I didn't think he'd find me."

Randy stared at her blankly his mouth slightly open as he took all this in,

"he… what… where is he" Randy got to his feet his fist balled up his knuckles going white "Ali where is he now?"

"I don't know, Randy please promise me you wont go looking for him."

"But Ali he has hurt you, and he may do it again, I can't take that risk"

"Please Randy" she said holding his hand "I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble"

Randy looked down at her, she looked like a helpless little puppy he could not say no to that face, he nodded "Fine, but if he tries anything you tell me straight away, got it?" Ali nodded as she yawned, "Come on you need sleep," Randy told her.

She threw back the covers and lay in the double bed, Randy went to her bedside, pulled the covers up to her chin, and tucked her in, she sighed and as soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep, Randy quietly crept out her room.

He opened the door to his hotel room, as he walked through he flipped the light on. He groaned as he saw the unpacked suitcases lying about the room on the floor, clothes all over the signal bed, he stepped over them, walked towards the window, and threw them open. The cold night air felt sharp as it hit his face, he looked down at the street below to see the stores all lit up and the car rushing by, neon signs buzzed and flashed and in the distance a polices siren could be heard hurtling up a road. He turned back in to his untidy hotel room; his shirt was half unbutton when there were several loud bangs on his hotel room door. Randy went over and opened it to see Ali in floods of tears and her cheek gushing blood

"What Happened!" Randy asked her as he pulled her into his room and shut the door behind

"Mike… saw you… walking out… our room" she said in between sobs, he's going mental he used that razor blade on my cheek.

Randy grabbed another towel got it wet and pressed it against her cheek

"Hold that there," he told her "I'll be right back"

"Randy please" she sobbed, "Don't do this"

"Don't leave this room ok. I'll be fine" He turned his back on the destroy Ali, shut the door and made his way back to her room with vengeance on his mind.


	17. Retribution

Randy made his way down the hall, his fists clenched and his knuckles turning white, his teeth clenched. The image of Ali's terrified face was imprinted in his mind, her lifeless body lying on that bed, the blood. He was going to hurt him, possibly kill him. He herd a door open behind him,

"Randy please don't" he heard a Ali call

"Stay in the room Ali" he said not even looking back, he felt someone grab his hand, he looked to see a very upset Alicia staring into his eyes

"Please, I don't want you getting hurt" she sobbed,

Randy wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek "I'll be fine, go on get back in my room ok, don't answer the door and don't leave the room ok?"

Ali nodded "thank you" she kissed him lightly on the cheek and speedily walked back into his room and shut the door behind her. Randy watched until she disappeared from sight and carried on up the hallway walking passed the different doors until he got to number 18C. The door was slightly ajar, he could hear a mans voice coming form inside. The door slowly creaked open, the room looked surprisingly normal like there was no fight or anything, he walked further into the room there was no sign of Mike however the mans voice got louder. Out of the bathroom walked an un-bruised Mike, muttering to him self, He took one look at Randy

"You!"

He ran to him and Randy dodged him

"You've ruined my life!" He screamed throwing a punch at him and split his lip open and started to bleed "I know screwing her behind my back, you bastard," He punched him hard in the cheek and Randy fell to him knees "you don't think I don't know. You're the reason this keeps happening to her!" He screamed at him

Randy staggered to his feet the anger and rage built up inside of him was just bursting to come out "You're a sick son of a Bitch!" Randy tackled him to the floor and pinning him he started to punch the living hell out of his face, Mike tried all he could to block them but to no effect. Randy got to his feet, grabbed him by the throat, and held him against the wall. His face did not look recognizable, his eyes had swollen to twice it normal size and burses all over his cheeks. His hand slowly got tighter and tighter around his throat,

"You see this, this is for all the years of pain you put Alicia through, hurts don't it? And haven't even started yet. I don't know how the hell you can live with your self, scum like you don't disserve to live…" his hand getting so tight now that Mikes face started to turn purple, he starts choke and gasp "Now get this through your thick skull. You mess with Ali, you mess me. If she gets hurt again I'm coming after you" Randy loosens his grip "Do you understand me?"

Mike coughed "Don't know why you wasting your time with her. She just a slut, and deserves to die in a ditch"

Randy clenched his fist and punched him hard square on the nose, Mikes noses started to pour with blood.

"Get the hell out of my sight, and if I ever see you again. I will, kill you," he said through gritted teeth, the rage now boiling inside him, he let go of him and he ran like a scolded dog out of the room.

Randy pressed his forehead against the wall; he could feel his still clenched fists throbbing. He picked him self up, he brushed him self off, when his check gave a sharp stabbing pain, he walked over to the mirror on the far side of the room to see a huge purple bruise on his left cheek and his lip still bleeding.

Mean while back in Randy's hotel room Ali was zipping up Randy's last suitcase when the door opened, Ali jumped

"You scared me," she smiled

"Sorry" Randy said, "Didn't mean to"

Ali smile turned in to a frown when she saw the sight of Randy "Your hurt" she said hurrying to him and pulling him over to the bed, Randy sat on the bed while Ali hurried into the bathroom

"Ali I'm fine really I… Did you clean up in here and pack all my stuff?" Randy called as he noticed the spotless room,

"Well I couldn't just sit around and worry," she said reappearing from the bathroom with a damp cloth; she sat beside him and lightly dabbed the cloth on his bleeding lip he hissed as the cold water stung the cut.

"What happened?" she asked

"All you need to know is that he won't be bothering you again"

She smiled "Thank you"

He looked into her eyes "your welcome, your rooms all set"

"I… I can't please Randy I really don't want to be alone tonight. I mean what if he comes back"

"He won't"

"How do you know that?"

"Because… Look if it makes you feel any better you can sleep in here tonight, and I'll stay in your room"

"I'd feel better if we stayed in the same room; it will be just like that trip in Phoenix few months back"

Randy looked confused

"You know where you, me and Dave couldn't find anywhere to spend the night, and we finally found that little motel, where it only have 1 small double bed and we all played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who'd get to sleep in there and me and you won and…"

"...Dave had to sleep in the bath tub" Randy laughed, "I remember"

"See, it will be just like that." Ali told him

"I don't know Ali; I mean that bed can just fit me on, here's what we'll do, I get the floor you get the bed"

"You sure?" Ali asked

Randy nodded as he walked over to the closest and pulled out a spare pillow and blanket.


	18. I Don't Want to Play

"Randy I have been hearing a nasty rumor, hoping that you could clear it up for me," Dave asked as he makes his way into the locker room. Randy was sitting on the sofa at the far end of the room,

"What?" Randy asked not paying the slightest bit of attention to Dave, as he tied up his bootlaces

"Well my sources tell me that you and Alicia spent the night together last night," Dave said with a smirk

Randy paused for a while trying to think of a way to get out of this, "Yes we did spend the night together, but nothing happened." Randy said firmly

Dave looking unconvinced "yeah ok"

"It's true"

"You sly dog Orton"

"I'm telling you the truth man," Randy said sounding angry "Nothing happened"

"Right, so if 'nothing happened'" Dave said "What were you two up to then?"

"I… I can't tell you, I promised Ali"

"I rest my case" Dave sniggered

"Dave if I could tell you, I would but Ali doesn't want any one knowing the truth," Randy said in the most serious tone of voice Dave had ever heard. Dave stared at him blankly for a moment before saying "Randy what's going on?"

Randy sighed he explained everything to him, about the state he found Alicia in, about her and Mikes past everything.

"That bastard?" Dave exclaimed

"This is why we have to look after her, and watch her… What?"

Randy saw the look of pure terror in Dave's face "He's in the building, I saw him about 5/10 minuets ago. He was looking for Ali"

The same look of terror grew on his face "We got to find her,"

Dave and Randy both ran out the locker room straight in to Paul and Ric

"Whoa, slow down guys," Paul told them, but Dave and Randy pushed past them and ran down the hall "Where you going?" Paul shouted after them

"We'll tell you when we get back!" Dave called

Randy and Dave ran down the hall towards the entrance tunnel to the ring

"You sure it was this way man?" Randy asked

"Positive"

"But Dave we got like 5 minuets before Raw goes on the air"

"It was this way man I swear"

Just ahead Amy and Trish were chatting to each other by the vending machine,

"Girls have you seen Ali?" Randy panted

"She came passed her about 2 minuets ago" Trish told them

"Yeah followed by Mike," Amy added

"Which way did they go!" Dave asked them raising his voice

Trish and Amy both pointed down the hall towards the boiler room, Dave and Randy both high-tailed it down the hall, there was less light down here than in the main arena area, they made there way down the deserted hall boxes littering the floor and stacked against the walls. The guys both searched every corner every room until they heard faintly two people talking. As they got closer, the voices got louder and most distinctive.

"You though you could get rid of me by sending your boy, Ali you should know me better"

"Stay the hell away from me or I'll…"

"What! Scream? Go-ahead Ali scream,"

As Dave and Randy both pushed open the final door they saw Ali being cornered against the wall and a shining object, which looked like a knife being pressed against her throat, Dave speared Mike to the ground, and he dropped the knife. He started to punch and kick him, while Randy tended to Ali who was now slumped on the ground. He helped her up "You ok?" she shook her head "My leg." There was a loud clatter as Dave had ran Mikes whole body into a steal door and his body slid down and crumpled on the floor.

"Dave lets get out of here" he ordered as he scooped up Ali and carried her out the room followed by Dave and they hurried back to the locker room.

As they got there Paul and Ric were both sitting on the sofa, they wanted an explanation about why they rudely pushed passed them and what was going on. So Dave told them everything that Randy had told him.

"Oh My God" Ric said

"Ali is… is this true?" Paul asked

Ali looking extremely pale nodded. Ric sat down on the sofa; he really could not believe this,

"Right, nobody and I mean No Body will know about this, it will stay between us four, you got that" they all nodded "Good" Paul continued "here's what we'll do, Dave check around look high and low all over the building as he probably will be still here. Ric ask about see if any one has seen him, I check with security to make sure nobody leaves. And Randy, stay here make sure some one is with Ali 24/7"

"What about my match?" Randy questioned

Paul thought for a moment "She'll accompany you to ring side, just don't let her out your sight what ever you do, we all clear about this. Let's go then"

Dave, Ric, and Paul all left the locker room leaving Ali and Randy all alone.


	19. The Monster is Unleashed

Ali lay her head in her hands and Randy sat beside her, he put his arm around her shoulder

"Why did you tell them, you promised me you wouldn't" Ali said he head still in her hands

"I'm sorry Ali, but they had a right to know" Randy told her "Don't worry you'll be ok, we'll get through this. I promise he won't hurt you again"

Ali raised her head "Promise?"

"I Promise"

A faint smile grew on her face, she lay her head on his shoulder and Randy put his arm around her.

As the time passed they both sat on the same sofa watching the TV screen in the corner, watching what was happening in the ring when there was a knock at the door, Randy got up ad opened the door to see a short balding man in headphones and a clip board standing there

"Time to shoot your promo Mr. Orton" he said in a rather amusing squeaky voice

"Promo? I'm not scheduled to shoot a promo tonight"

"Well you are now," he noticed Ali getting to her feet and heading over to the door "sorry Miss. Kelly he has to shoot this one on his own"

"But Ali has to come with me" Randy told him

"Randy its cool, I'll stay here" Ali assured him

"No, remember what Paul said"

"I know, just go I'll be fine" She said ushering him out the door

"Fine, I won't be gone long"

And with that, Randy and the little man walked off down the hall to the location of the promo shoot. Ali, took off her trademark Phoenix pendent, placed it in her pocket, and made her way into the bathroom. She was standing in front of a mirror, she opened up her makeup bag and poured the contents of it all over the shelf until she found a browny red lipstick she smiled as she was applying her lipstick when she herd the door creek open,

"Randy is that you?" she briskly walked out the bathroom. She dropped her tube of lipstick, her jaw dropped and eyes widened. There standing in the open door way was Mike.

"What the hell…"

"Sending your boys to jump me? Do you honestly think I'm going to leave after that? Ali I'm surprised at you," he said coolly shutting the door behind him

"Randy will be back any minuet now and if he sees you…"

"He's going to what? Kill me" he laughed "I'll like to see the Legend Killer try, speaking of death" he pulled out the knife that he threatened her with earlier "I believe I have some unfinished business to take care of" he said moving closer and closer to her. Ali ran towards the door when Mike grabbed her wrist, and pulled he towards her, he held the knife to her throat

"You could have had the world Ali; I would have let you have it"

He threw her against the wall and her head bounced off it. Tears ran down her face as she turned to face Mike, her nose pouring with blood.

"I'm not scared of you" she croaked

Mike smirked "funny your lips say one thing…" he pressed the knife against her throat again "…but your eyes say another"

Meanwhile not to far away Paul, Ric, and Dave have all met up after there search of the arena

"Any luck guys" Paul asked

Dave and Ric both shook there heads, Just then Randy strolled passed them

"Orton! What are you doing and where's Alicia?"

"I had to go shoot a promo"

"You Left Ali Alone!" Paul shouted

"I was only gone for a few seconds"

"We got to get to her before something happens," Dave told them and the 4 of themsprinted up the hall

Back in Evolutions locker room, Mike still with the knife blade at her throat swung a punch at Ali, hit her right on her eye

"I loved you Ali, you were my world. You could have had anything, but you had to go screw around with that ass hole"

"I didn't"

"Don't Lie To Me!" Mike screamed pressing the knife a little harder against her throat "Don't you dare Lie to me." Mike lowered the knife "It's like they always say if I can't have you… No body can"

Suddenly there was a white-hot piercing pain in Ali's side, she did not scream. She started to gasp for air like a fish out of water, she slid down the wall holding her side, the pain was excruciating mike raised the bloody knife in front of his face and a sick smile grew on his face.

The door burst open. Randy, Dave Ric and Paulfell into the roomin they all made there advance on Mike beating him pummeling him to a bloody pulp, all except for Ric who when to check Alicia.

Ric's eyes widened as he realized what was wrong.

"Dave, get some help now" he called over his shoulder taking of his jacket

Randy kicked Mike hard in the face, when he looked up to see Ali's lifeless body slumped against the wall, her nose bleeding, and a huge black eye, but as he got closer. He saw her white tank top ripped and stained with blood. Complete shock to over Randy's body, he ran over to her and kneeled by her side. Her head lolled to one side with her eyes closed

"Ali, stay with us please sweetie just hang on," he sobbed as a tear rolled down his cheek. He held her hand; there was blood all over it "we got to stop the bleeding" he said pressing his hand on the wound, Ali gasped in pain

"You promised me…" she said in a faint whisper "That I'd never get hurt" she looked up at Randy, her eyes glazed over.

"I'm sorry," Randy, sobbed and he put his arms around her and started to cry on her shoulder

"Hey, don't worry… I'll be…" she broke off as her head lolled forwards

"No Ali… Come on baby wake up. Alicia please wake up, Come on baby don't do this!" Randy sobbed

Dave ran into the room "This Way!" he called as a medical team rushed in with a crash trolley, Randy with his arms still around her and one of his hands applying pressure to the wound to stop it bleeding, let go as the medics did there work. They lay her flat on the floor, one of the medics pressed his two fingers on her neck

"Ok she's unconscious" As Randy got to his feet; he noticed the knife on the floor covered in Ali's blood. He picked it up and glanced over at Paul who had Mike pinned against the wall, Paul's facial expression changed when Randy looked over at him, Paul looked quite frightened. Randy felt the rage build up inside him

"You fucking BASTARD!" Randy screamed and ran at Mike with the knife raised "I'll kill you. I'll Kill You!" Dave sprang into action and held Randy back "Let Me Go!"

"Randy, get a hold of your self!" he shouted at him, as he prized his fingers apart and took the knife and threw it on to the coffee table "Randy, you are not going to lower your self to his level. Look" Dave spun him around to show him Ali being loaded on to the crash trolley; she was hooked up to an oxygen mask as the EMTs wheeled her out of the locker room. Randy freed himself from Daves graspand followed; as he walked down the hall, he felt every signal pair of eyes watching them. They wheeled her out into the loading bay and loaded her into a ambulance

"Only one of you guys can come," the medic told them, before anyone said anything Randy climbed into the back of the ambulance

"Randy, where are you going? We have a tag match tonight," Paul told him

"You can't be serious Paul, Ali is hurt, and it's all my fault"

Paul pulled him out the ambulance "Dave you go and call us with what's happening ok"

Dave nods as he climbs into the back of the ambulance, and it speeds off. Randy watch as the ambulance disappeared out of sight and he wandered back into the arena, when it dawned to him, Mike was alone in there locker room. He pushed passed Ric and Paul and sprinted to the locker room, when he got there Mike was gone.


	20. The Time Has Come

Randy sat on the sofa, Ric and Paul was explaining what had happened to Trish, Stacy, and Amy. Randy sat staring at the knife on the coffee table, he looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood. Ali's blood.

"It's not your fault," Trish said as she sat beside him "You were just doing your job"

"My job was to protect her… And can't even do that right, and now I letthat bastardrun free," Randy said still staring at his hands

"... Well why don't I go over now and Trish and Amy catch me up when they finish there match," Stacy said Randy looked up. Stacy and Amy were both talking to Paul, Amy wiped away a tear from her cheek, Randy looked at Trish her eyes were blood shot she had obviously been crying.

"Yeah ok and then we'll come up when we've had our match" Paul nodded

Stacy walks off "Call if you hear anything!" Paul shouted after her.

Randy continued to stare at his hands, the blood starting to dry

"Come on lets get you cleaned up" Trish said to him noticing his hands. Randy slowly got to his feet and walked over to the bathroom, when he trod on something; he moved his foot and looked down. A tube of lipstick, Ali favorite lipstick he picked it up and carried it into the bathroom and shut the door be hide him, Ali's makeup bag was sitting on the shelf under the mirror over the sink with contents of the bag all over the shelf. Randy placed the lipstick in the bag along with all the other items and washed his hands, he saw the water turn from clear to a crimson red. He turned the tap off and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes like Trish's were blood shot and looked quite dark to normal, if it was possible he looked quite evil. He saw tears forming and wiped them away. He could not help but think that this was all his fault, if he had only stayed with her maybe it would be him rushed of to hospital instead of Ali. There was a knock at the door

"Randy man come on we got to get ready for our match," Paul said sounding calm and caring

"Coming," Randy said in a quite voice

The match was grueling and to Randy seemed like it went on forever, each punch seemed like it was going in slow motion. He never in his whole career wanted a match to be over as badly as he did tonight. As Paul nailed the Pedigree on his opponent for the 3 count and Randy hit the RKO on his partner. The match was over, Paul and Randy both headed backstage where they were greeted by Ric,

"I've just got off the phone to Dave." Ric told them "As soon as they got to the hospital Ali was rushed in to theater, he has no idea what's going on, there not telling him anything, when he phoned the girls had just arrived, Stacy's heading back to Ali's hotel room to pick up something's, she asked if we could take her stuff to the hospital"

"No problem" Paul said, "Come on guys lets get down there"

They all got ready in silence, not one of them spoke to each other, Randy gathered up Ali's things

"We'll go load the car up Randy, be as quick as you can ok" Paul told him as he and Ric left Randy alone in the locker room. For the first time since he entered the room Randy looked up from his suitcase, and looked around the bare room, he stood up straight. In the far corner he could see the blood stains on the carpet, Randy's eyes stung with tears as he collected her makeup bag from the bathroom and her clothes and placed them in her sports bag, he went to zip it up when he noticed the knife still on the coffee table. He finished zipping up her bag and then opened his suitcase; he pulled out one of his Evolution t-shirts wiped the blood off the knife on to his shirt and wrapped the knife up in the shirt, placed it back into his suitcase and walked out the door.

They loaded the car and drove to the hospital, Paul was driving, and Ric sat in the front passenger seat Randy sat in the back with his suitcase and Ali's bag next to him. As they arrived at the hospital, Dave was waiting for them out side, he lead the 3 of them in but he dropped back to talk to Rand who was dragging behind

"You ok man?"

Randy didn't answer

"Here you might as well have this"

Dave rummaged in his pocket and pulled out Alicia's Phoenix Pendent

"They found it in her pocket, they thought it might get lost or damaged so they gave it to me, but I want you to look after it, since you and Ali were the closest and I'd probably lose it anyway,"

Dave handed the pendent to Randy who held it tight in his hand and smiled, as soon as Dave was out of eyeshot Randy put the pendent around his neck and tucked it into his shirt so nobody could see it.

The four of them made there way into the waiting room where Amy and Trish we sitting next to each other. The room was cold as ice green plastic chairs all bolted together and to the floor littered the room on the far wall was a vending machine next to a coffee machine. The walls were a horrible dark green and mustered yellow, apart from Evolution and the two girls the room was empty, Trish had a clipboard and was writing things down

"How's it going Trish?" Dave asked

"Not to bad, we were able to fill in most of them," she answered

Randy sat the furthest away from anyone; where as Paul Ric and Dave sat opposite Amy and Trish

"What is it?" Ric asked

"Its just some medical and personal questions we have to fill in, so they have some information on Ali," Amy told them

"And we got all the answers done" Trish added sounding very proud

"Good for you, now we got to hand it to a doctor… Oh speak of the devil"

A man in a white lab coat and stethoscope around his neck walked into the waiting room

"Finished?" he asked

Trish handed him the clipboard, the doctor started to read it, half way through his facial expression changed to a look of concern

"Will you excuse me one minuet"

"Doctor what's wrong?"

With out saying a word to them the doctor walked out the waiting room and hurried up the hall, every body looked very concerned especially Randy.

"Well how rude is that" Trish said out raged

Just then, Randy's cell phone started to ring

"Randy you're not meant to have that on in here" Paul told him

"Sorry" Randy looked at the caller ID screen to see Stacy's name flashing he accepted the call. "What's up Stace?"

"Randy I'm so glad I could get you," she said in a panicky voice "It Mike I've found him"

Randy got to his feet "where is he?"

"In Alicia's hotel room, he's looking for something"

"Ok Stacy listen to me. Call the cops explain everything to them ok, I'll be right there"

He hung up "Paul give me your car keys"

"Why what's up?"

"Mike's in Ali's hotel room, I need to get into your car"

"Randy you're not driving, not in this state"

"I'll drive him," Dave said

Paul handed his keys to Dave and the two of them made there way into the parking lot, Dave unlocked the car and Randy headed straight for his suitcase opened it and pulled out his folded Evolution T-shirt, he unfolded it and pulled out the knife.

"Randy? What on earth are you going to do with that knife?" Dave asked looking worried

"Something I should have done at the very beginning. Kill Mike," he said slamming the car door shut, and getting into the drivers seat.


	21. Revenge is Sweet

Dave sat in the passengers seat and shut the door

"Randy you can't be serious?" Dave asked

"You going to give me the car keys or not" Randy said stubbornly

"No, Orton He's not wroth this."

"Dave he hurt Ali for all we know she could be dieing, and I'm not going to let him get away with this. Dave just take me to Ali's hotel I won't kill him,"

"Promise me" Dave snapped

"I promise"

Dave jumped into the driver's seat and Randy jumped into the back, and they made there way to Ali's hotel.

They pulled up out side the hotel, there were no sign of the cop anywhere

"You think she called them?" Dave asked

Randy shrugged, "Stay here I'll be back"

"Randy wai…" but before Dave could finish what he was, going to say Randy was out the car and up the step towards the golden doors of the majestic hotel. He hurried across the lobby trying so hard not to drop the knife that was hidden up his sleeve, he called the elevator and started to tap his foot impatiently, and muttering to him self "come on" The doors pinged open and Randy hurried inside and pressed the button for Ali's floor. As the elevator shaft creaked and groaned as it slowly made its advance up, it finally came to a halt at Ali's floor, the doors opened and he was greeted by Stacy who looked worried.

"Where is he?" Randy asked her in a low voice as he stepped out the elevator,

Stacy pointed to Ali's room "The cops are on there way" she whispered

"Ok, now Stacy listen to me, don't come in I don't want you getting hurt, just stay here at all times"

"But…"

"No buts, don't follow me," he told her, he turned his back on her and walked down the hall and coming face to face with the semi opened door leading to Alicia's hotel room he pushed it open, to see Mike hunched over a suitcase obviously packing, Randy shook his arm and the knife fell into his hand. Mike raised his head and saw Randy standing there

"Hello Mike" And Randy punched him hard across the face, so hard the Mike spun a whole 180 degrees and landed face first on his suitcase, which the contents of it were thrown across the room.

"Though you got away did you," Randy said standing over him as he tried to get to his feet "You're a pathetic waste of space," he said kicking him and he slid to the floor, his face a mess cuts and bruises all over the place

"Bite me Orton," he croaked and kicks Randy hard in his knee, which makes Randy drop the knife. Mike scrambled to his feet to get the knife but just before he could reach it, Randy kicked the knife away from him. Mike got to his feet wobbled a little but strikes Randy hard across the head with a knock out punch, Randy lies on the floor motionless for a while, he can feel the warmth of his blood trickling down his forehead and dripping off the end of his nose. He rolled on his back to see Mike standing over him with the knife in his hand

"Oh how the mighty have fallen, see you in hell Orton"

Mike grasped the knife in his hand and raised it over Randy's chest, when a blue blur tackled Mike to the ground, Randy sat up to see to police officers holding Mike down to the ground pulling his arms back and handcuffing them in place. He felt someone wrap there arms around him. He looked to see a mass of blond hair

"Stace I'm fine"

She looked up her brown eyes filled with tears

"It's over now" Randy put his arms around Stacy

"You all right sir" said the female police officer "You may want to get that injury checked out, and we need you down the station some time for questioning"

"Will do, thanks," Randy said as the police officer helped him to his feet

"All in a days job sir" she said "Come on Joey lets get this creep down to the station" she ordered, and the fellow police officer grabbed Mike by the hand cuffs and the scruff of his collar and lead him out the room.

Randy sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Stacy running around getting all of Ali's things together, when Dave burst into the room looking concerned. He looked at Randy who was still partly bleeding

"Whoa, you ok man?" Dave asked

Randy nodded

"What's the matter Dave?" Stacy asked

Dave lowered his head and shut the door behind him

"Its not grate news guys"

"What's wrong? Is it Ali? Is she ok?" Randy questioned getting to his feet

"Remember when Trish handed them medical questions to Trish, he got all concerned and ran off. Well it turns out that they were low Ali's blood type, they gave her all that they had left but it wasn't enough, they ran out of her blood type well there low on any type of blood. And if she doesn't get a transfusion she'll… die"

Stacy stood there with one of Ali's blouses in hand shocked; Randy sat staring at his feet,

"How long left till she…" Randy asked croakily

"5 hours give or take a minuet," Dave said

"What blood type is she maybe one of us has it" Stacy added

"I think Paul said AB positive," Dave answered

Randy looked up from his feet and wiped the blood of his forehead, and stared at the blood on his hands. And then he realized. His blood. AB positive.

"That's me," he said quietly "I have AB positive,"

"Are you sure Randy?" Dave asked

"Yes!" he shouted, "Come on guys lets get to the hospital."


	22. Another Chance to Live

Dave, Stacy, and Randy sped off to the hospital, run through the double door and to the waiting room, which was completely empty, apart from Paul who was getting a cup of coffee

"Paul where is every one?" Dave asked, Paul looked up he looked like he was on the verge of crying,

"Out side Alicia's room"

"Randy has Ali's blood!" Dave told him

"What?"

"It's true we both have AB positive" Randy reassured him

Paul nearly dropped his cup of coffee "You sure Orton?"

"Yes!"

Paul led them up the hall way passed nurses, doctor, and different rooms. The colour scheme changed from greens and yellows to blues and whites. As Randy hurried passes the different rooms he took a quick glance at the people in them, people hooked up to machines, drips and even once guy in a full body cast and his arm and leg up in the air hanging on but wires and pulleys. They turned a corner to see a row of blue plastic chairs opposite a medical room, Trish and Amy were both sitting on the chairs there heads down, Trish had her head on Amy shoulder and Amy had her arms around her Stacy went over and sat by them, Ric was leaning against a window into the medical room. Randy made his way over to Ric; Ric looked at Randy his eyes blood shot and teary, Randy looked inside the room. There was Ali, lying on a bed hooked up to a machine and drip like the others had been. There was a doctor at the end of her bed reading a clipboard.

"That's the last bag of her blood. After that there's no more," Ric said quietly and steadily. Looking at the half-empty bag of blood hanging of a pole over Alicia's bed.

The Doctor exited the room and turned to the 7 of them "I'm sorry, we've tried every thing different blood types the lot, but unless we get her blood type… There's nothing we can do"

"But surely you can go to a blood bank to get her blood" Trish sobbed

"By the time we would have got there she would be dead," The Doctor said calmly

"AB positive, right Doc?" Randy asked

"Yes"

"Well hook me up, I'm AB Positive"

There was a moment of stunned silence

"Well…"

"Doc listen to me it's my fault she's here, I have her blood type why can't I give her my blood?"

"She needs a lot, if I was to give her the full amount that she needs id be giving her a third of your blood which is way more than we take out of any patient"

"I don't care, I want to help her, please" Randy said his voice starting to croak

The Doctor paused momentarily "Very well" she sighed "Nurse!" he ran down the hall to catch up with a Nurse, with a tray of utensils.

"Randy are you sure about this?" Stacy asked

Randy nodded

"I'm proud of you Randy," Paul said with a smile on his face "We all are"

He looked round them; they were all staring at him and smiling.

Moments later a nurse came up to them, "Which one is AB positive" Randy raised his hand

The Nurse smiled "follow me, sugar"

"Good Luck Randy!" they all told him as he walked into Ali's room.

"Now, your going to feel, tired and lightheaded for a while, its best if straight after this you have something really sugary to get your blood level back up" She told him

But Randy wasn't really listening he was to busy staring at Ali, the dark markings around her eyes made her look like panda and compared to her very pale complexion she look even more like a panda. Randy could see the bag of blood in the holder was running low; he sat in an armchair next to her bed and held her hand

"Everything is going to be ok," he whispered to her, he stroked her long red hair as he moved it out her eyes.


	23. It Comes Down To One Word

Randy sat staring at her pale face, he could feel the guys out side watching him, he didn't dare look up.

"Now this is going to hurt a little sweetie, but I promise it will all be over soon" she said as Randy let of Alicia's hand and pulled out the Phoenix pendent from out of his shirt and held on tight to it. The felt the cold needle pierce his skin, he screwed his eyes up and gritted his teeth as he felt the needle inside him. His arm twitched violently as he felt the blood being sucked out his arm, he looked pout the window, he could see all the lights in the buildings, they looked like little fire fly's, the moon lit the black velvet sky that looked like it was sprinkled with glistening diamonds. It looked beautiful. He turned his head to look into the sterile white hospital room, with silver instruments and machinery all littering the room making it look small, his arm twitched again. For the first time he looked down at his arm. A clear tube connected to his arm and Ali's and a crimson liquid traveling down into Ali's arm,

"It will be over soon sweetie," The Nurse told him

Randy smiled. As the time when by Randy started to feel worse and worse, he felt tired, he could feel the sweat dripping down his head, to him it felt like the whole room was spinning he felt very nauseous and extremely light headed.

"Right that's it" the nurse said in a calm voice and she pulled the tube out of Randy's arm he felt the needle that pierced his skin being slowly pulled out his arm, it was less painful that it going in. "You ok honey" The nursed asked

"I'll be fine," Randy said slowly, as he gently lifted himself out the chair.

"You need some where to lie down"

"I'll be fine" he said heading to the door

"Wait... I got to stop that bleeding"

Randy looked down at his arm to see blood pouring out the hole where the tube he been pierced, the Nurse bandaged it up, and Randy made his way out side Ali's room to where Dave, Paul, Ric and the girls all stood huddled round the window. They all watched Randy stagger out and over to the chairs where he sort of collapsed onto the chairs. Stacy and Trish both ran to his aid,

"Amy go grab something full of sugar from the vending machine" Trish ordered her

Amy ran down the hall towards the canteen

"Honestly guys I'm fine," Randy said

"Well you don't look it," Stacy told him

"You look awful man, take a rest," Ric told him

"Maybe you should head back to the hotel…" Paul insisted

"No." Randy interrupted "I'm not leaving her"

Moments Later Amy comes back with arm full of sweets, chocolates, and cookies. They all start filling there faces except for Randy who was leaning against the window staring into Ali's room

"Randy sweetie you got to eat something" Amy said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Randy looked down at her and nodded, Amy went over to the pile of confectionaries, pulled out the biggest bar of chocolate, and handed it to Randy, he smiled as he bit into it,

"She's going to be ok," Amy said in a quiet voice and a smile on her face

"I know," Randy said with a mouth full of chocolate.

Randy looked at his watch as he waved bye to Dave Trish and Amy it was coming up to 12:30 am Paul and Ric left about half an hour before hand, it was only Stacy and Randy left, Randy still leaning ageist the window was starting to feel a bit anxious.

"How come they haven't told us anything yet" he asked impatiently as he watched the doctor and nurse walking around inside Ali's room

Stacy shrugged as she stood by him "We'll know in due time"

That watched as the Doctor and Nurse checked Ali over. The Doctor nodded his head and smiled at the nurse who also smiled, they both made there way out of the room.

"Well?" Stacy asked

The Doctor's smile grew even wider "She's going to be just fine" They both sighed and Stacy giggled as she threw her arms around Randy "She just needs some rest and she'll be fine in the morning"

"Can we go in and see her?" Randy asked with the biggest smile on his face

"She will be still unconscious and wont gain consciousness till the morning but you can see her"

"Thank you" Stacy threw her arms around the doctor and kissed him on the cheek; he turned bright red and opened the door for Randy and Stacy.

Randy went over and sat in the armchair closest to her bed and held her hand that was a lot warmer than it was earlier

"She's a very lucky woman, if it wasn't for you sweetie she would be dead by now," The Nurse said patting Randy on the back who smiled "we'll leave you alone," The Nurse said as he and the doctor both left the room

The time seemed to fly by and Randy truthfully was feeling a lot worse that he did when the blood was taken from his body,

"Randy you need sleep, come on I'll take you back to the hotel"

"No I'm ok" he lied "go on you can go, I got money for a cab, I'll be fine"

"Randy…"

"No Stace, I'm staying here for a bit longer," he said still holding Ali's hand

"All right as long as I know you're going to be ok,"

"I'll be fine," Randy said sounding inpatient

"Ok" Stacy got to her feet and made her way to the door. "You know its funny, you've been with so many other women and I have yet to see you treat one the same as you treat Ali, she's one lucky girl, you must really like her, night sweetie" she kissed Randy on the head and left the room.

"I don't just like her" Randy said to himself "I love her" He kissed her hand and before he even knew he fell fast asleep in the armchair still holding her hand.

The End


End file.
